Hewa
by Courgetton
Summary: Elle avançait péniblement dans le dédale de couloirs, haletante, le souffle court, la respiration heurtée, on aurait pu penser qu'elle venait de courir un marathon.En réalité, elle était tout simplement abattue, désemparée, effrayée .
1. Chapter 1

Elle avançait péniblement dans le dédale de couloirs , haletante , le souffle court et heurté , on aurait pu penser qu'elle venait de courir un marathon ,en réalité elle était tout simplement abattue , désemparée , effrayée .

Elle ne pourrait pas s'adapter. Elle ne pourrait pas rester entre quatre murs toute l'année, elle qui avait passée son enfance dans une douce éducation sauvage, elle qui était dehors toute la journée a sentir la douce chaleur du soleil, la caresse des gouttes de pluie ou encore le furtif effleurement des flocons de neige elle qui était éprise de la nature, elle qui jamais n'avait connu de limites , d'interdictions ou de _murs_.

Elle regardait tous ces élèves autour d'elle avec un relent de pitié, tous identiques seule la couleur de leurs cravates changeait , elle voyait toutes ces filles qui pouffaient en parlant de garçons , jamais, Oh non au grand jamais, elle n'avait parlé de garçons _ainsi_ , elle voyait tout ce remue ménage , les élèves changeant de classes bruyamment , les professeurs hurlants sur deux jeunes hommes regardant sous des jupes , des bouts de papiers en forme d'animaux volant dans ce large couloir dans lequel elle avait arrêté sa procession , stoppée net , elle pensa soudainement qu'elle pourrait s'échapper , elle en aurait le temps , elle pourrait s'enfuir , retourner près de son peuple , laisser ce monde en déclin à son sort , elle pourrait retourner vivre , sans ce sentiment d'oppression qui l'assaillait ici .

Elle se sentait claustrophobe, elle n'avait jamais connu d'école, de la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Maintenant elle en était sure, toute cette agitation, tout ce bordel, tout _ça_, ce n'était pas pour elle, c'était trop bruyant, trop étouffant, trop rapide, trop_ éthique_, à l'opposé de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné de la vie et de la manière dont elle devait être perçue.

« Kipaji , dieu soleil , mon bienfaiteur , je t'en supplie envoie moi un signe , quelque chose , dis moi qu'il faut que je parte , dis moi que je ne pourrais pas vivre ici , fais quelque chose , ne me laisse pas seule » sa supplique resta sans réponse et elle courba l'échine , défaitiste , ses yeux la piquaient , elle songea avec amertume qu'elle avait été forcée de tout abandonner , _tout_ , pour venir ici , protéger sa vie , protéger son peuple , protéger le monde ingrat des sorciers selon les dires de son père . Des étudiants la bousculèrent , elle n'y prêta pas intention , un d'eux s'arrêta , contempla la petite chose fragile qu'elle était en ce moment ,son pitoyable état , ses yeux bouffis , son chignon mal fait d'où des boucles dépassaient , sa robe à la traîne boueuse et enfin , ses pieds nus , elle avait enlevé ses chaussures comme à son habitude , elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'utilité de là d'où elle venait , ça lui permettait de créer une alchimie entre le pied nu qui frôlait doucement les tiges d'herbes grasses dans lesquelles se tenaient encore de fines gouttelettes de rosées , elle adorait être pieds nus , mais ici , elle ne ressentait que les dalles de pierres froides qui recouvraient la terre perfide de cet endroit.

« Eh la clocharde, tu t'es perdue en route, tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'asile ? » Cria le gros balourd qui venait de lui rentrer dedans.

Apparemment, sa réplique plue, ses acolytes rirent bruyamment, un rire gras et détestable pensa t'elle immédiatement.

En temps normal elle aurait répondu, elle se serait défendu, au lieu de ça, elle resta impassible, se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux morts jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne le dos et parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi était-elle là, seule plantée comme une cruche au milieu de ce corridor ? elle ne s'en souvenait plus , à vrai dire elle s'en foutait , tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'on lui trouve un lit dans lequel elle pourrait s'échouer ,elle et son corps translucide et peut-être mourir … A cette pensée elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle eut voulue chasser une bête gênante , elle ne voulait pas devenir l'héroïne d'une tragédie à deux balles pensa t'elle avec force, elle était fière , elle était libre , personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça , ça faisait part entière de son âme , même si l'air empestait le vice , même si l'herbe n'était pas chaleureuse et douce, elle resterait elle, elle se battrait , car elle savait au fond d'elle que Voldemort s'attaquerait aux siens , c'était inévitable, il ferait le ménage chez les sorciers puis , chez L'Ethnie nomade, pour la sécurité de ses frères, il était préférable qu'elle parte.

La tête haute, elle se décida à avancer vers son destin.

Elle se souvint vaguement qu'un homme était venu la chercher chez elle, dans son havre de paix et lui avait demandé d'attendre à coté de cette grosse statue blanche, elle s'en fichait, il l'avait fait languir assez longtemps, elle se refusait d'être un pantin attendant sagement qu'on daigne lui prêter attention, elle marcha vers l'inconnu ne sachant pas si la direction qu'elle prenait était la bonne.

….

Elle aurait du attendre, elle avait l'air fine maintenant ! Ne cessait-elle de penser perdue dans un des innombrables escaliers de Poudlard, quelle idiote, fierté de mes fesses oui ! Il faut toujours suivre les conseils des gens s'y connaissant se morigéna t-elle de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une démarche rapide, froide se profiler dans son dos, la cape du sorcier claquait bruyamment derrière lui produisant un bruit assourdissant dans le silence apaisant, elle se retourna, alarmée et constata avec gêne qu'il s'agissait de l'homme lui ayant conseillé de l'attendre patiemment.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle avait l'air d'une abrutie, piquée au milieu d'un escalier sans fin, à rougir comme une idiote, elle se serait excusée de son impolitesse si l'homme ne lui avait pas parlé aussi froidement :

« Je vous avez explicitement demandé de m'attendre près de la statue de l'homme chauve, je ne suis pas votre nounou très chère» ironisa t-il, son ton était sec, sa voix traînante, on avait l'impression qu'il détachait chaque mot pour que ceux-ci aient le temps de s'ancrer dans votre cerveau.

Relevant la tête , indignée du ton employé , elle se contenta de marmonner un vague « pardon » avant de partir le port altier au devant de l'homme, se faisant elle se remémora avec nostalgie le surnom que son peuple lui avait attribué « l'enfant maasi », l'enfant rébellion ,son cœur se serra tandis qu'elle pensait aux gens qu'elle aimait , ils lui manquaient déjà et une indicible envie de pleurer lui oppressa la gorge tandis qu'elle envisageait pleinement qu'elle ne les reverraient pas avant longtemps , très longtemps.

Son guide ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper l'insolente et à passer de façon bourrue devant elle, l'obligeant à marcher à sa cadence. Elle remercia intérieurement Kipaji de lui avoir fait prendre le bon chemin, l'humiliation aurait été totale si elle était partie en sens inverse.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigeaient à vive allure a travers les couloirs, elle se promit de s'acheter une carte de Poudlard pour ne pas se perdre à l'avenir. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une statue de gargouille, intriguée, elle entendit l'homme prononcer de son ton glacial « bonbons harmonieux »tandis que la statue leur laissait libre passage, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler d'hébétude et de lâcher un « waouh » à peine audible.

Elle monta l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait découvrir, perdue dans ses pensées , toujours collée aux basques de l'homme elle entra en collision avec celui-ci alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant une lourde porte en chêne , il grogna et elle s'écarta rapidement , après avoir toqué , son guide –elle fut honteuse un court instant de ne plus se souvenir de son nom- pénétra dans une large pièce circulaire , comme une gosse entrant dans une boutique de confiseries colorée , elle regardait bouche bée ce qui s'offrait à sa vue , son intention fut soudainement captée lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre

« Professeur Rogue ! Je suis ravi de constater que vous avez mis la main sur notre jeune amie ! »

Au son de la voix enjouée, la jeune fille passa la tête de coté, la silhouette de Rogue la cachant entièrement, elle put alors reconnaître avec amertume l'homme qui s'était entretenu avec son père quelques mois plus tôt.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore » renchérit-elle simplement en se déplaçant aux cotés de Rogue.

« Je pense que tu n'ignore pas la cause de ta présence ici ? »

« Non en effet, mon père m'en a parlé » grimaça t'elle

« Excellent, excellent, mais remémorons nous ces choses déplaisantes tout de même si tu le veux bien, tu es ici parce que Voldemort te veux fit-il avec un geste évident de la main, tu es au courant bien sur, mais je ne pense pas que ton père t'ait dit pourquoi, si ? Au signe de tête négatif qu'elle fit , il poursuivit , tu n'es pas n'importe _qui_ , _n'importe_ quel sorcier possède des pouvoirs qui se manifestent sans utilisation de baguettes lorsqu'il est sujet à des émotions violentes , cependant , ses sorts , ses attaques , ne pourront être nettes et pleinement efficaces que s'il est en possession de sa baguette … toi non … de même ,une créature magique possède rarement plusieurs pouvoirs pouvant cohabiter ensemble tels que la maîtrise du feu et de l'eau , toi si … il laissa sa phrase en suspend , peu impressionnée,elle attendit patiemment ,elle était au courant de tout ça et ne voyait toujours pas l'utilité de l'enfermer dans une école de sorciers , Dumbledore continua : en réalité , toi , toute ta personne ,reprit-il en la désignant d'un geste large , est la _retranscription concrète_ de la magie .

« Je …je ne comprends pas…les sorciers ont tous de la magie dans les veines…je pensais être une sorte de…sorcière … » Bafouilla t'elle

« Nous avons tous de la magie dans les veines, cependant, sa portion dans le sang d'un sorcier normal n'est qu'en infime quantité, la magie coule dans tes veines et se mélange à ton sang en une quantité beaucoup plus élevée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus _qu'un_. Pour cause : Tu n'as pas besoin de t'encombrer d'une baguette et je pense que ton pouvoir offre d'infinis possibilités, si nous pouvons le contrôler bien sur. Grâce à cette capacité tu es devenue pour Voldemort l'arme ultime » ajouta t'il devant son air perplexe.

« Mon pouvoir est incontrôlable. Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas voir les dégâts qu'il peut causer. » répondit elle sure d'elle

« C'est ici que tu te trompes ma jeune amie ! Toute force peut être domptée, il suffit d'y mettre du temps et beaucoup de patience, c'est donc dans ce but que tu es ici à Poudlard, pour suivre une « formation » te permettant de te servir de ton don et d'en user à de bonnes fins »

« De bonnes fins telles que la guerre contre Voldemort » répliqua t'elle acerbe tandis qu'elle comprenait enfin le sens des paroles de son père concernant le devoir de protéger le monde sorcier.

« Oui, cette guerre est devenue la tienne que tu le veuilles ou non, Il s'attaquera tôt ou tard aux tiens. » répondit-il doucement en la fixant attentivement derrière ces lunettes en demi lune.

Elle se sentait trahie, trahie par la vie qui l'obligeait a faire partie d'une guerre qu'elle voulait éviter ,trahie par son père qui l'avait sans vergogne poussé dedans, elle se sentait comme folle en pensant qu'un sorcier attardé complètement décérébré tenterait de s'attaquer à sa famille ,elle était écoeurée par tout les euphémismes qu'employait Dumbledore, le controle de ses dons n'était sûrement pas pour protéger les siens mais bien pour devenir « l'arme ultime » face à Voldemort, mais aussi désemparée car à ce moment précis elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son destin. On contrôlait sa vie, on la contrôlait elle et elle détestait ça.

« Tu auras 3h de cours deux fois par semaine qui seront dirigés par le professeur Rogue »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient elle fixa son regard figé sur Rogue, il affichait une moue sceptique et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ces cours allaient être d'une gaieté à tuer des morts.

« Tu possédera une chambre personnelle et dînera à la table des professeurs. »

A ces paroles, elle s'en voulut d'avoir tant méprisée les élèves de cette école, elle allait être seule comme les pierres, elle était d'ors et déjà considérée comme étant un objet qu'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise, elle s'ennuierait comme un rat mort toute la semaine sauf durant les heures bénites de ces cours avec Roguy le sorcier le plus enjoué au monde. Hallellujah. Même les élèves de cette satanée école étaient plus libres qu'elle a présent.

Et puis d'abord elle ne voulait pas apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir, il lui faisait trop _peur_, et son avis dans tout ça hein ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans « mon pouvoir est incontrôlable » ces bandes de nazes ? On la forçait à venir ici, on la forçait à dîner avec des profs dont la moyenne d'age devait être 50ans, on la forçait à avoir des appartements seule,on la forçait à se battre et elle, elle ne faisait rien.

« Je dois vraiment être désespérée » pensa t'elle avec lassitude


	3. Chapter 3

Si elle avait était l'héroïne d'un roman à l'eau de rose, elle aurait pensé en découvrant sa chambre, que plus belle chose n'existait qu'en rêve, que la vie était belle, elle se serait satisfaite de cet état d'emprisonnement, elle aurait rie comme avant, aurait mangé a s'en faire péter la panse, aurait comparé la nature à une magnifique gourmandise délectable, elle vivrait en somme.

Elle aurait tout donné pour perdre la mémoire, ne plus se souvenir d'elle, de sa particularité qui la rendait si spéciale, si unique, et qui la bouffait, la rongeait petit à petit dans cette prison.

Elle n'était pas retenue de force , loin de la , elle était toujours « libre » de ses actes , elle pouvait se promener dans le parc ou la nature fétide détraquait ses sens et la menait indubitablement a songer à sa vie là bas , son chez elle , son hameau d'amour et de joie , alors elle se contemplait dans un miroir ,elle voyait, imperturbable , ses joues qui s'étaient creusées en six semaines comme si elle avait été torturé chaque jour , ce n'était pas faux , elle était torturé mentalement, elle n'arrivait pas a s'en sortir , elle était dans un énorme trou sans fond.

Ses yeux autrefois pétillants de malice étaient a présent vides , sa bouche pulpeuse au lèvres ourlées délicatement dessinées était d'un blanc maladif , c'était comme si elle hibernait , comme si elle était dans un état de torpeur depuis maintenant un mois et demi , rien ne pouvait la faire réagir , ni les cours réguliers avec son bourreau dans lesquels elle refusait tenacement d'user de sa magie ni face aux murmures dans les couloirs , tout cela la pesait , dès la première semaine elle s'était isolée sous le regard désolé de Dumbledore , elle prenait ses repas dans sa chambre , n'y sortait qu'en cas d'extrême obligation .

elle avait oublié la chaleur des étés africains , les étendues sauvages australiennes dans lesquelles elle aimait se délasser , l'accent allemand qu'ils s'amusaient a imiter elle, Keiko , Chakula et Nguvu, elle avait oublié qui elle était , en six semaines cet endroit avait réussit a la briser.

Elle se voyait et elle se dégoûtait, elle représentait désormais tout ce qu'elle avait exécré et blâmé, elle se faisait pitié, ils avaient raison de se moquer d'elle quand elle passait dans les couloirs froids et immuables ! Pauvres âmes, ils ne savaient pas eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'était qu'une retranscription grotesque, imparfaite, abstraite de la vie, la _vraie_ vie, elle, elle savait et c'est ça qui la tuait.

Ce jour là, elle devait traîner sa carcasse jusqu'à la salle de cours ou Rogue tenterait vainement de la convaincre d'user de ses pouvoirs, pour _le bien collectif, _il débiterait toutes ses conneries, elle ne broncherait pas, il la menacerait, elle restera impassible comme les pierres froides de ce château, finalement, il abdiquerait et elle, elle retournerait dans son antre, c'était la routine.

Ce jour la, comme toujours, elle traversa silencieusement les couloirs bondés, comme un fantôme, passant tellement inaperçue qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour un coup de vent.

Bien sur ils y'en avaient qui la voyait du coin de l'œil et échangés des ricanements, ils ne savaient pas qui elle était, la curiosité du début avait laissé place à la monotonie que provoquait la banalité de ses apparitions, ça aussi c'était la routine.

Ce jour là, comme souvent, elle pénétra silencieusement dans la salle de classe aménagée- au cas où elle changerait d'avis- et, immobile, se tint droite mettant une distance plus que raisonnable entre elle et son enseignant.

Ne levant pas la tête de ses parchemins celui-ci se contenta d'énoncer d'une voix claire :

« J'ai longuement réfléchi et pense finalement qu'en effet vous forcer plus longtemps à suivre une décision imposée n'était pas la meilleure manière de vous amadouer ainsi, je vous défait de vos engagements concernant ces heures de cours. » Il la regarda intensément à la fin de sa phrase guettant, si Merlin le voulait bien, un changement dans l'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle semblait ne pas remarquer son regard pesant.

Enfin, Première réaction humaine depuis plus d'un mois : elle releva la tête et une faible lueur d'étonnement passant dans ses prunelles elle haussa légèrement un sourcil ne ressemblait pas à Rogue d'être aussi peu combatif, cela l'intriguait « Roguy, ma poule, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? ». Fébrile, elle attendit la suite.

« C'est tout a fait naturel d'avoir peur »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » Mensonge.

« Nous ne pouvons décemment pas vous blâmer pour votre lâcheté »

« Je ne suis pas lâche ! »

« La vanité des petites gens… Vous savez, c'est un sentiment commun, qui s'applique à tout les gens ordinaires »

« Je ne suis pas ordinaire ! » explosa t'elle, satisfait, Rogue laissa apparaître une esquisse de sourire, qu'il camoufla rapidement derrière son masque d'impassibilité.

« Alors pourquoi condamnez vous les vôtres ? »Touché. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était égoïste, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, elle ne pouvait _pas_, c'était beaucoup trop puissant, ça la détruirait pour de bon.

« Je…c'est impossible vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! » l'accusa t'elle

« L'impossibilité n'existe que dans les esprits étroits » Il tentait de la provoquer pour qu'enfin elle lâche toute cette amertume,ce poison qui coulait dans ses veines au même titre que son sang et qui était la cause de son état « elle résiste la garce ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Après tout, c'est votre choix, une ethnie de moins ou de plus, quelle différence cela fera ? Après tout, après il n'y aura plus rien et vous ne pourrez plus vous enfoncer dans vos songes stupides de petite fille pourrie gâtée concernant la nature, le voyage ou toutes ces absurdités. Ce sera la fin de tout. »Lança t'il méchamment, il ne s'en voulait pas, pas même l'once d'un remord, c'était le seul moyen.

Cette réplique agissa comme un électrochoc, elle écarquilla les yeux, ses joues virèrent au rouge vif, sa bouche se crispa jusqu'à former une fine ligne tandis que ses poings se serrèrent et sans qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien, les gigantesques fenêtre aux vitraux complexes de la salle de classe explosèrent, plusieurs chaises se renversèrent comme soufflée par un violent coup de vent.

Elle remarqua les débris de vers colorés qui se reformaient déjà d'eux-mêmes et étrangement, se sentit soulagée, comme si un immense fardeau avait été retiré de ses frêles épaules , il ne s'est rien passé d'autre se répétait elle en boucle dans sa tête , _rien_, pas d'apparitions effrayantes , pas de fantômes du passé , _rien_…

Elle contempla une dernière fois la salle de classe, on avait l'impression qu'un ouragan était passé par là, _rien d'autre_.

Déboussolée, elle jeta un regard perdu sur le professeur Rogue, toujours immobile derrière son bureau, cependant, elle pu déceler une lueur victorieuse au fond de ses prunelles, confuse, elle sortit précipitamment de l'habitacle, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais,l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines , elle sentait son sang palpiter comme si elle avait fait un effort considérable , ses mains étaient moites , sa respiration rauque,ses jambes tremblaient,ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inconnue, elle poussa la lourde porte en chêne, sortit comme folle dans le couloir rempli d'élèves, fit trois pas, s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit une voix froide l'interpeller :

« Ce n'est pas en reniant ce que vous êtes que vous vivrez paisiblement, cette chose, cette magie, qui vous paralyse de peur, est contrôlable, elle ne veut que surgir pour ne pouvoir enfin former qu'un avec vous, elle est votre personnalité que vous le vouliez ou non, et alors, lorsque vous l'aurez maîtrisé, vous serez vous, _véritablement_, Mlle Claire »

Elle le fixa , le regard fiévreux assimilant les paroles prononcées , c'était une évidence , une petite cuiller l'aurait compris plus rapidement qu'elle.

D'ailleurs , il ne s'était rien passé toute à l'heure , _rien_ comparé aux autres fois , peut être que cet endroit pourrait la protéger des _débordements_ se produisant parfois,alors , doucement , elle défit les lacets de ses souliers qu'elle portaient désormais depuis son arrivée et lentement enleva ses chaussures elle ne fit pas attention au départ de rogue , sa tête bouillonnait,quand la chair rosée de ses orteils touchèrent la surface froide et polie du corridor ,elle pris conscience de la réalité._ Ils_ la fixaient tous comme si elle était un animal de foire.

« Mais c'est pas vrai !c'est qui cette dingue, aux gardes, lâchez les chiens ! »Hurla une voix criarde.

Ce jour là, comme jamais, elle releva fièrement la tête, regarda le métis qui venait de parler et lâcha d'une voix froide, posée, calme :

« Je t'emmerde. »

Et, comme premier acte de défit, elle décida de se promener dans le parc verdoyant attenant au château.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines , maintenant qu'elle se « servait » de ses dons , en réalité , elle ne les utilisaient pas réellement, se contentait de faire exploser de temps a autre les chaises de bois qui se transformaient alors en des milliers de copeaux vaporeux,plus souvent , elle faisait geler le sol de pierre , le rendant aussi glissant que la surface d'une patinoire , elle se donnait une limite , elle trouvait qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup trop de plaisir a laisser cette force s'exprimer , alors elle mettait un frein , Roguy ne la poussait pas pour le moment a aller plus loin , mais ça ne serait tarder , elle le savait et ça la rendait nerveuse .

Au début, elle n'avait pas compris la façon dont _ça_ jaillissait d'elle, elle y avait pensé longuement dans sa chambre, avait exposé plusieurs théories, sans jamais les concrétiser, elle n'essayait jamais _seule_, elle voulait être en présence d'un sorcier expérimenté, au cas ou ça dégénérerait.

Son hypothèse la plus fiable était qu'évidemment , _ça_ sortait d'elle lorsqu'elle était sujette a des sentiments violents , c'était ça le problème,elle n'était qu'un être de passion , la raison ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire et elle savait encore moins l'appliquer. L'autre problème beaucoup plus important était qu'elle constatait que ses pouvoirs ne se déclenchaient que lorsqu'elle éprouvait des sentiments détestables : la colère, la haine, la panique, la peur… Elle se demandait alors, anxieuse, si son pouvoir était uniquement lié à la destruction.

La semaine après son inattendu perte de contrôle dans la salle de cours de Rogue, elle avait eut subitemment peur, avait prétexté avoir une migraine insupportable et, était allé non sans rechigner chez Mme Pomfresh qui lui avait immédiatement souscrit une potion infect.

Sa tentative de fuite lamentable avait été un échec et elle avait du se résigner à suivre son entretient quotidien , Roguy n'avait rien dit , il l'avait simplement fixé , elle avait été très gênée ,n'avait pas bougé , s'était même retenu de respirer trop fort pendant plus de quinze minutes , puis , enfin , trouvant que tout ceci ne rimait a rien , sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait jamais en paix si elle ne tentait pas le coup , elle s'était concentrée, avait fermé les yeux , vidé son esprit, avait penser de toute ses forces un ordre ridicule du genre « allez , vas y , sors ! Exprime toi ! » et s'était sentie tout a fait idiote , sous le regard scrutateur de Rogue quand rien ne s'était produit ,elle avait rougie , s'était sentie affreusement honteuse et ridicule , stupide aussi d'avoir cru a toutes ses belles paroles , son pouvoir n'était pas maîtrisable , la preuve.

Et alors, tandis qu'elle ruminait et songeait sérieusement à s'enfoncer sous terre, une brise glaciale, avait éparpillé la pile de parchemin présente sur le bureau de Rogue, les feuillets avaient voleté dans les airs quelques minutes sous son regard ébahi. Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Roguy avait simplement murmuré « C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui » et, les joues encore rouges, elle s'en était allée.

A partir de ce jour la , elle s'efforçait de reproduire ces sentiments de gène et de colère,elle se mentait a elle-même,tentait de se sentir agressive pour que sa magie explose en dehors de sa prison de chair , la plupart du temps c'était un échec , et elle voyait dans l'œil réprobateur de Rogue , qu'elle l'énervait au plus haut point et qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps plus qu'autre chose, généralement , elle se sentait alors vexée, et _comme par magie_, _ça_ sortait tout seul , désespérée , elle se demandait quand son don lui obéirait enfin au doigt et a l'œil .

Maintenant ,pour laisser filtrer une infime portion de ses pouvoirs, elle se rappelait que Roguy son garde chiourme était devenu son seul contact humain , elle trouvait ça pitoyable , détestable même ,alors , sa magie ne demandait pas son reste et s'exposait beaucoup plus facilement , et même , chose étonnante , elle avait découvert , que lorsqu elle voulait que _ça_ s'arrête , elle n'avait qu'a s'apaiser , tenter de calmer la force qui palpitait dans ses veines , ce n'était pas facile , elle n'était que débutante , et ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'elle y arriverait un jour.

Elle continuait avec une ferveur redoublée, ses cours avec Rogue, parce qu'elle se sentait incroyablement mieux après avoir expulsé une partie de cette force, comme si elle expulsait ses peines en même temps, ça lui permettait de se défouler, elle en sortait généralement plus légère, voir même , guillerette , plus rarement certes , mais cela lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas uniquement du a sa formation avec Roguy, son pote aimable comme une porte de prison , mais aussi car elle s'était trouvé un petit coin de paradis , qui rendait plus que supportable son séjour , elle l'avait découvert par hasard , alors qu'elle se baladait dans le parc , elle pouvait carrément se l'avouer désormais, ses délires concernant la nature fétide , et pourrie des environs de Poudlard qui ressemblait a une énorme plaie purulente étaient exagérés , un peu …Elle n'allait pas soudainement s'extasier en regardant le lac aux reflets argentés lorsque le soleil de ses doux rayons touché sa surface polie , mais elle avait trouvé _cet_ endroit , isolé , intemporel,dans lequel elle se sentait vivante , elle profitait des beaux jours et y allait souvent , analysant avec une loupe , comme une gamine , le corps d'une fourmi ,s'amusant de la façon nonchalante dont une chenille rampait sur une feuille oubliée au milieu de l'herbe , était fasciné par la couleur jaune vive d'une fleur étrange découverte cachée derrière un buisson épineux.

La plupart de ses journées se déroulaient dans ce halo protégé, elle lisait des livres qu'elle arrivait tant bien que mal à dérober de la bibliothèque, s'endormait quelque fois, sereine, apaisée.

Elle l'avait nommé sa prairie amani, sa prairie _paisible_.

C'était une minuscule petite pente herbeuse circulaire qu'on ne pouvait voir, la seule manière d'y pénétrer était de s'enfoncer dans un trou béant s'ouvrant dans l'écorce d'un énorme chêne et donnant accès a son petit coin de paradis, de part et d'autre de ce chêne, des ronces cachaient ce lieux irréel aux yeux curieux.

Durant ses excursions, elle regardait attentivement derrière elle, se retournant précipitamment lorsqu'elle pensait apercevoir une ombre, surveillant, de peur qu'on la suive et qu'un autre découvre _sa_ prairie, elle prenait des airs de conspiratrice sans s'en rendre compte, plissait les yeux, scrutait attentivement les alentours et enfin, sautait maladroitement dans l'antre accueillante de l'arbre.

C'était dans sa prairie amani qu'elle oubliait sa tristesse, sa solitude, le manque omniprésent provoquait par la séparation abrupte de ses proches et, lorsque forcée au coucher du soleil de retourner au château, elle soupirait de lassitude, jetait un regard nostalgique sur ce lieu féerique et s'éloignait la démarche lourde, la tête baissée, les bras ballants, vers ses appartements monotones et sans vie.

Elle s'était rappelée d'une phrase de Chateaubriand : _« Il fallut quelque temps à un hibou de mon espèce pour s'accoutumer à la cage d'un collège »_

Elle, elle ne s'y accoutumerait jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

« Vous devez le laisser s'extérioriser pour, _qu'enfin_, le travail soit concluant » répétait 'il inlassablement tandis qu'elle le regardait s'époumoner comme s'il était un arriéré, il avait envie de lui balancer une réplique bien sentie ou encore de lui donner une bonne baffe, ça se voyait, peut être Dumbledore l'avait il soudoyé pour qu'il soit si patient ?

Impassible, elle restait toujours là, avec son regard entre pitié et compassion « c'est bien gentil mon grand, mais je me sens dans l'obligation de refuser ton offre ».

Levant un sourcil perplexe, se demandant si Roguy son poto n'allait pas mourir prématurément d'une crise cardiaque fulgurante, elle se décida, pour lui faire plaisir, à mettre le feu a une corbeille en papier dans laquelle était disposés des gâteaux goûteux.

Facile.

Elle serra les dents, tenta de se concentrer pour que son rythme cardiaque revienne a la normal, des gouttes de sueurs se formaient sur son front « allez saloprie, reviens ! », son corps entier était tendu comme aux aguets, ses muscles étaient douloureux et elle sentait poindre les crampes dans ses membres, elle vit enfin les flammèches rougeoyantes diminuer d'intensité.

Difficile.

Ca puait la pâte carbonisée. Rogue regardant toujours l'emplacement ou se trouvait précédemment ses gourmandises, elle se sentie obligée, pour la forme, à balayer, à l'aide d'un léger coup de vent, les cendres encore présentes sur le bureau.

Epuisée, les membres endoloris et brûlants, la respiration rauque, les paupières lourdes, elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher un sourire sardonique devant la tête décomposée de l'enseignant. Il changea lentement de position et lui fit face.

« Oh s'émerveilla t il faussement, c'est excellent continua t'il ironique, vraiment très bien, lorsque Voldemort viendra vous chercher vous pourrez le repousser courageusement en faisait cuire des cookies. »

Elle le regarda stupéfaite « tiens, je savais pas que petit Roguy bougon connaissait le sens du mot dérision »commenta t'elle stupidement tandis qu'il la transperçait du regard.

De toute façon, c'était absurde, même pour un geste aussi _anodin_, elle ressortait de la salle comme si elle avait passé trois heures à courir autour d'un stade de Quidditch, en quoi,après être devenue une loque humaine suite à une tentative pour stopper un minuscule petit brasier, pourrait elle être utile à Voldemort ?

Trouvant Rogue particulièrement ridicule à ce moment précis, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire moqueusement avant de se précipiter hors de l'antre du diabolique Roguy pour sauver sa peau.

Bousculant plusieurs élèves sur son passage, elle se dirigea à vive allure – autant que lui permettaient les brusques changements de direction qu'elle devait effectuer- vers un tableau représentant une mer déchaînée « comme c'est original, mes aïeux ! » ricana t'elle faiblement, essoufflée par sa course. A son approche, une baleine à l'air débile émergea des flots pour la regardait stupidement de ses yeux torves Claire prononça un « maître Yoda ! » tonitruant avant de se jeter dans le trou ouvert du tableau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en songeant à son mot de passe, elle l'avait choisi elle-même se souvint elle fière, elle se rappelait avoir vu ce nom dans une rue moldue surpeuplée, dans une devanture chatoyante, une ignoble poupée verte portait une inscription en or au bas de ses pieds griffus : maître YODA, ce petit monstre lui avait rappelé Poudlard « moche, vieux, visqueux, petit : comme Poudlard ! » se récria t'elle joyeusement, encore excitée par sa course folle et son insolente moquerie.

Impulsivement, elle s'empara d'une pêche mure et croqua voracement dedans, dégustant le jus sucrée.

Brusquement, une pensée folle lui effleura l'esprit, elle déchira du bout des doigts une portion de peau rosée du fruit, la déposa à terre, s'allongea devant, puis, concentrée, elle la regarda intensément quelques instants sans que rien ne se produise.

« Hum » marmonna t'elle songeuse, plantant rêveusement ses dents dans le malheureux fruit, une main appuyée contre sa joue supportant le poids de sa tête.

Soudain, comme si elle venait de découvrir pourquoi une race aussi imbus d'elle-même telle que les sorciers existait, elle releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés .elle repassait en boucle dans son esprit les paroles de Dumbledore, elle était la _retranscription concrète de la magie_ donc, tout son être n'était que magie .elle suivit son raisonnement avant d'émettre une hypothèses saugrenue, risquée. Très risquée.

Regardant brutalement autour d'elle, s'assurant inutilement que personne d'autre n'était dans ses appartements a l'épier silencieusement, elle se statufia de longues minutes, délibérant sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a faire « oh et puis merde, si ça se trouve ça ne fonctionnera même pas, autant y aller. »

Résolue, elle resta cependant craintive une poignée de secondes avant de se jeter a l'eau, d'entrer dans l'inconnu, comme lorsqu'elle était partie a la découverte de Poudlard le premier jour... Ça ne lui avait pas réussit.

Lentement, désormais sure, elle passa en revue les options qui s'offraient à elle, il y'avait : le sang, la transpiration ? « C'est déguelasse » alors, peut être y'avait il …l'urine aussi, non ?

« Bon ma grande ressaisies toi et arrête de dire des conneries, la transpiration et la pisse, n'importe quoi, le sang, c'est certain, quoi d'autre ?...l'haleine ? »

L'haleine. Discrètement elle se souffla dans la main accolée à son visage pour vérifier qu'elle ne sente pas mauvais de la bouche

« Je suis ridicule…non, ce serait plutôt la salive…. »Poursuivit elle.

Subitemment, prise d'un inattendu élan de courage, elle ferma obstinément les paupières et souffla précipitamment sur la pelure de pêche qui voltigea un peu plu loin.

Se morigénant, elle blâma son impatience, son manque de concentration et par la même occasion sa stupidité étonnante. Rampant jusqu'au bout de fruit ridiculement petit, elle fronça les sourcils et pensa, pour la première fois, à autre chose qu'à la destruction qui suivrait son action, notion qu'indubitablement, son pouvoir impliquait.

Doucement, elle souffla de nouveau sur l'infinie peau duveteuse. Son souffle effleura le parquet avant de frôler délicatement l'objet désiré, frémissant à ce contact, comme une douce brise printanière.

Anxieuse, elle fixa le bout de fruit, elle était sure d'avoir laissé filtrer de la magie, elle le _sentait_.

« Peut être que ça ne fonctionne pas sur les fruits, ni sur la vie végétale ou animale, tout comme ça ne marchait pas sur les objets »

Faux.

Elle avait tord et elle le savait , elle avait déjà à de maintes reprises contemplé les effets de ses pouvoirs sur moult objets , elle essayait simplement de refouler la terrible vérité qu'elle voyait à présent confirmé : son don n'était que tuerie , il ne permettait pas de créer , ni de donner la vie ou même une renaissance à une si ridicule petite particule de pêche , il ne permettait pas les_ bonnes_ choses , juste les mauvaises , elle pouvait brûler , massacrer , étouffer , détruire , geler , saccager , exploser à volonté , mais faire pousser un insolent brin d'herbe , elle en était incapable.

Cependant, contre toute attente, la fine pelure sembla gigoter, surprise, elle approcha son visage à même le plancher, mettant si peu de distance entre le morceau de fruit et elle qu'elle en louchait.

Emerveillée, elle contempla une feuille verte, finement ciselé sortir de la chaire frissonnante, bientôt suivie d'un micro bout d'écorce veineuse marronnée. Elle poussa un cri de surprise auquel se mêlait une joie sans pareille, sauta sur ses pieds, plaça délicatement dans sa paume la petite part de fruit qui désormais représentait toutes ses espérances, elle l'embrassa vivement, la posa sur un guéridon, puis tremblante, elle poussa de ses gonds le lourd tableau imposant et s'élança dans les couloirs les joues rouges, fiévreuses « c'en est presque devenu une habitude » remarqua t'elle.

Espoir.

Elle ne courait pas assez vite, sa robinette la gênait, elle en déchira un pan jusqu'à hauteur de la cuisse, dévoilant une large peau caramel aux yeux indiscrets.

Ses petits pieds tambourinaient follement contre les dalles froides, contrastant avec elle, en ce moment elle n'était que joie, elle avait chaud, elle était heureuse, réellement heureuse, tandis que les froides pierres du château semblaient suer la mélancolie.

La tête dans les nuages, elle percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme la dépassant de trois têtes, le visage enfouit dans son torse, elle entendit à quelques centimètres de son oreille la voix perverse :

« Bah alors la pouilleuse, on est perdue ? Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ton chemin dans ma chambre ? »

S'écartant et se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le port altier, condescendante, elle lâcha en le lorgnant avec déni :

« Oh mais monsieur, mes yeux d'une œillade hautaine savent vaincre quiconque attaque mes vertus » elle s'amusait espièglement, pensant avec fierté qu'elle venait de dire une réplique de Cyrano de Bergerac à un plouc de sorcier n'y ayant sûrement rien pigé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle s'engouffra dans un passage miraculeusement formé par la cohue.

Elle arriva enfin dans le parc, sans se laisser le temps d'admirer le paysage immuable qu'elle connaissait du bout des doigts, elle accéléra l'allure dans l'herbe délicieusement mouillée, excitée, sautillante, elle vit avec joie son grand chêne.

Un instant distraite, elle se demanda vaguement comment cet arbre pouvait il encore vivre avec l'énorme trou circulaire ornant son flanc, sans y prêter plus attention, elle se dirigea vers l'antre protectrice annonciatrice de plénitude.

Epanouie, elle s'affala disgracieusement de tout son long, les paupières closes, roulant sur elle-même jusqu'au centre de sa prairie. Lorsqu'elle se figea brusquement, près de ses cheveux se tenait un oisillon, ses cris perçants l'avait sorti de ses songes , il devait être tombé de son nid.

Il ressemblait à un minuscule poulet déplumé. Il était laid. Avec précaution, elle le saisissa entre ses doigts tremblotants, il émit un faible piaillement. Il allait sûrement mourir, il était bien trop faible.

En étant consciente, une idée brillante lui effleura l'esprit, elle caressa tendrement la petite tête froide de l'animal, se voyant déjà être déclarée la protectrice officielle des-pauvres-petits-oiseaux-abandonnés.

Sans aucune hésitation, sa réussite d'avant lui assurant une victoire inévitable, elle s'entailla le bout de l'index sur une branche épineuse, pressa les deux lèvres de la plaie, incitant le sang à s'y nicher et, laissa glisser une goutte de nectar carmin dans le bec ouvert du petit miraculé.

Il allait se transformer en aigle magnifique, majestueux, qui l'aimerait et la suivrait partout, elle, son guide, il la protégerait et serait son confident. Elle porta un regard doux sur le survivant qui d'un moment à l'autre, elle en était sure, allait devenir un splendide rapace, terreur des cieux.

Déjà, le petit corps se réchauffait entre ses paumes et le petit être ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Elle ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se produisit , l'oisillon tomba raide mort , sa tête pendant mollement sur le coté tandis que son corps disloqué brûlait toujours de l'intérieur d'un feu inconnu, hébétée , elle lâcha le cadavre qui s'écrasa avec un bruit mat d'os cassés au milieu des pâquerettes.

Son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine, elle haletait, elle suffoquait tandis que devant ses yeux terrifiés des flammes bleutées s'échappaient du corps et le réduisait à l'état de cendre.

Elle se redressa précipitamment, tremblante, perdue. Elle crevait de chaud. Ses lourdes boucles brunes lui collaient au visage, les paumes moites, elle tenta de s'enfuir, s'écroula quelques minuscules mètres plus loin, elle pleurait, hystérique. Elle rampa jusqu'à un endroit isolé, caché entre deux bosquets touffus, elle hurlait des mots inaudibles qui se perdaient dans le ciel, priait pour que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, s'écorcha le visage en tombant de nouveau sur des gravillons, abattue, elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, ses bras encerclant ses jambes flageolantes. Malgré les larmes brouillant sa vue, elle ne quittait pas des yeux le lieu du meurtre.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle respire, déjà, la température semblait avoir augmentée, signe avant coureur du problème imminent.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à atténuer les sanglots convulsifs qui la secouaient, ni les plaintes sourdes qui s'échappaient en sons gutturaux de sa gorge.

A son plus grand dam, elle vit de longues flammes menaçantes semblables à celles perçus plus tôt, dévorer, voraces, les buissons épineux bordant sa prairie, elle poussa un cri inarticulé, bestial, reflétant toute sa douleur et son impuissance avant d'hurler avec rage tout en se griffant avec force la peau des genoux

« Arrêtez, salopes ! »

Le feu destructeur progressait à une rapidité déconcertante, laissant derrière lui la mort et cette odeur épouvantable attrapant la gorge et piquant les narines. Deja, d'épaisses volutes de fumées noirâtres montaient dans le ciel, lui irritaient les yeux, rougissant le pourtour de son œil, la démangeant furieusement, la chaleur avait fendillé ses lèvres qui étaient craquelées comme de l'argile laissée au soleil. Elle avait l'impression d'être aveugle. Elle était dans un état second, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un immonde cauchemar, elle était comme déconnectée du monde extérieur, elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, son cerveau était aussi brumeux que sa prairie.

C'était impossible. Pas _sa_ prairie.

Dans un élan soudain , elle sortit de sa cachette , et tendit les mains dans le feux impatient, elle attendit que la douleur arrive , faisant bourdonner ses oreilles , battre furieusement son sang, lui arrachant un cri surhumain de douleur , lui ôtant toute responsabilité de ce carnage , la rendant moins coupable. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit, c'était comme si ce don de malheur voulait la laisser en vie, voulait la protéger, en irradiquant le lieux du crime, lieux exposant la toute puissance de son pouvoir à travers une ridicule, minuscule goutte de sang, en exterminant les spectateurs de l'acte ignoble, de la fourmi travailleuse à l'énorme chêne paternel.

Ce n'était pas la plus impressionnante manifestation de ses dons, mais c'était de loin la plus abjecte. Elle tuait des vies. Elle tuait sa prairie amani.

Poussant un long cri déchirant, terrifiant, semblable à un cri de guerre, elle sortit avec rage de son ancienne prairie sans un regard en arrière. Avec détermination –ou peut être devinsse de la folie ?- elle se dirigea vers le grand lac de Poudlard, en e prêtant aucune attention aux professeurs qui déjà accouraient, affolés en piaillant comme de poules a qui voulait bien l'entendre que « oh merlin, c'est un désastre ! »

« Bon courage pour l'arrêter, j'abdique. » pensa t'elle platement. Elle arriva près de la berge et s'affala, comme une poupée de son désossée, devant l'eau noire.

« Cette merde a tué ma prairie. Prépare ton petit cul Roguy, désormais, ça va swinguer. »

Elle en avait marre de se laisser contrôler par cette connerie de magie, assez de devoir la supporter, l'espoir était vain ici bas.

C'était comme si toute notion de la vie réelle étaient abstraite, elle était prête à tenter le tout pour le tout du moment que cette saloprie se soumette.

« Maintenant ma grande, faudrait songer à redevenir toi. »


	6. Chapter 7

D'abord, ce chapitre, je l'ai posté uniquement parce que Talim73 est adorable et que je voulais lui faire plaisir, je pense que si certains aiment ma fic, vous pouvez la remercier, c'est pas avec vos encouragements que j'aurai posté si vite. Je voulais vous demander des reviews (c'est si compliqué que ça ?) mais apparemment, j'ai pas à être exigeante, après tout vous êtes seulement 70 à me lire (ah oui ça a augmenté, marrant hein ?)

Depuis une semaine les effronteries habituelles des élèves s'étaient transformées en messes basse , ils avaient l'impression qu'elle n'entendait pas,se sentait tout puissant,à égalité des Titans ou des Dieux a l'idée de pouvoir rire , loin d'elle , toujours , sur son compte sans qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Dumbledore ne s'était pas attardé sur l'accident, il s'était contenté de la regarder avec un air compatissant, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Cependant, maintenant, elle savait qu'un elfe de maison un peu stupide la suivait constamment, mettant à exécution ses maigres talents pour se faire discret, il devait donner l'alerte à la première chose anormale qui se produisait.

Elle n'y prêtait guère attention, tout _ce_ qu'elle voulait c'est qu'on lui explique comment asservir cette _chose. _Il lui répugnait à dire que c'était _son_ pouvoir, l'usage du possessif faisait trop croire au bout de la langue que tout _ça_ était voulu.

Ses cours avec Rogue avaient cessé un temps. C'était mieux ainsi, elle serait devenue folle si les jours suivants la tragédie elle avait du refaire un tour de passe- passe pour contenter un petit homme aigri aux cheveux gras. Ils étaient prévoyants.

Elle était retournée au bord du lac, n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder l'ancien emplacement de sa prairie. Il n'y avait plus qu'une plaie noire purulente, entourée d'une auréole jaunie, pourrissante, un lopin de terre agonisant.

Elle s'était préparée à éprouver de la tristesse, de la nostalgie, un flot incontrôlable de désespoir la faisant se tordre de douleur par terre peut être… il n'en ressortit qu'une farouche envie de mettre KO la saloprie qui rageait en elle et qui avait assassiné la seule chose ne lui faisant pas perdre pied. Dumbledore avait tord, il n'y avait que des rapports de forces entre elle et sa prétendue magie, aucune osmose possible, aucun compromis, seulement un maître et un esclave. Claire avait trop souvent été l'esclave.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, cette constatation impliquait d'autres faits beaucoup plus terrifiants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de soulagement en pensant que l'assassinat s'était limité à un brasier tandis qu'une peur oppressante lui opprimait le cœur.

Il ne fallait pas que ça recommence, c'était un miracle que rien d'autre ne se soit produit et elle se demandait, inquiète, comment cela se faisait qu'il n'y ait pas eut _plus_.

Elle ruminait songeuse ces sombres pensées, tentant de trouver une réponse à ses questions, se creusant la cervelle, tout en regardant le lac les yeux dans le vide.

Elle changea de position, leva ses mains a hauteur de visage : elles étaient striées de marques rouges faites par les brins d'herbe, des mains de meurtrière ne put elle s'empêcher de penser avec dégoût. Elles n'étaient même pas brûlées.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reposa précipitamment sa main droite sur l'herbe aplatie qu'elle remarqua non loin de sa cuisse de longs doigts blancs.

Sursaut.

Elle n'avait entendu personne venir « Merde » jura t'elle intérieurement en relevant lentement la tête, anxieuse.

Cheveux blonds.

Et remerde.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood ! » s'exclama joyeusement la fille d'une voix enjouée avant de poursuivre en empruntant un ton confidentiel tout en se penchant sur le coté pour que seule Claire puisse entendre « Les gens ici m'appellent Loufoca, ils pensent que je ne le sais pas »

Devant le mutisme persistant de Claire elle renchérissa :

« Et toi ? » continua t'elle toujours aussi douloureusement gaie.

Cette fille devait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Claire était en ce moment la personne la moins encline de Poudlard à engager une conversation civilisée.

« Claire, grogna t'elle, les gens ici m'appellent la pyromane, ils savent que je suis au courant » compléta t'elle acerbe en imitant à la perfection l'accolade Luna en adoptant une doucereuse voix écœurante.

« Claire comment ? »

« Claire tout court » et dégage pensa t'elle.

« Enchantée Claire tout court ! »

« Cette fille est stupide » ne put s'empêcher d'hurler sa conscience, « Oh misère, les dieux doivent vraiment me haïr, pourquoi moi ? Bande d'enflures. »

Elle était blonde, sentait le chou et portait avec fierté des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles, une écolo timbrée.

Claire préféra ne plus parler, faire comme si Luna était une bête enquiquinante, attitude qui lui signifiait clairement de s'en aller.

L'effet escompté fut avorté. Loufoca contempla tranquillement le paysage, sans bouger d'un cil. Elle se contenta de lui démontrer gentiment, comme on explique à un enfant, sa vie, leur vie.

Déroutant.

Claire haussa les sourcils, étonnée, cette fille était étrange et tellement surprenante.

« Souvent on m'a donné pour sobriquet la folle, parfois même, l'oxygénée…la différence fait peur aux gens. Ils pensent que je suis a part, une solitaire exubérante, ils n'ont jamais songé que j'étais une paria uniquement parce qu'ils l'avaient décidé. Le monde est cruel. Ils aiment s'attaquer à la différence, ils ont l'impression que ça les rend plus forts, invincibles, et puis, elle est tellement plus vulnérable seule. Certains se lassent des techniques quotidiennes, ils décident de passer au niveau supérieur, ils te font les yeux doux, jure de leur reconversion, mais, ils n'hésitent pas à te planter un poignard dans le cœur, en tentant d'y découvrir quelques secrets bien gardés, ils les utilisent à ton insu, dénichent de nouvelles railleries, se flattent d'avoir pu te berner si facilement, ils exposent aux yeux des autres ton âme uniquement parce qu'il ne te comprenne pas. Je les plains. Ils ne se basent que sur les préjugés, ce sont un des piliers fondamentaux de leurs vies, ainsi que l'ignorance et l'égoïsme.

Ce sont des incultes et certains d'entre eux ne comprendront jamais que, derrière tout jugements précaires , se cache la vérité, belle , pure , resplendissante, la vérité sur les parias, un peu comme le noyau caché de notre personnalité. Notre différence est notre force.

Un jour, j'ai porté aide à un première année qu'un serpentard avait maltraité, en me reconnaissant, il s'est enfuit, comme si j'étais atteinte de la peste, il a refusé une main bienfaitrice pour suivre comme un mouton égaré le troupeau qui ne voulait pas de lui. Ici, l'image est tout, il n'y a aucune place pour les sentiments. Oui, vraiment, je les plains.

Elle avait prononcé sa tirade avec détachement, elle prenait l'allure d'une Reine déchue, elle et son regard mélancolique fixé sur l'infini, ses longs cheveux blonds assagis et ses traits qui transpiraient la compassion et la douceur.

Elle ne put que constater la véracité de ses paroles et souffla un faible « Oui, tu as raison.. » avant de se reprendre brutalement, comme si ces paroles avaient été un acte de faiblesse, elle lâcha, mauvaise :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Cette fille en savait beaucoup et pour une allumée d'écolo, elle semblait étonnamment rationnelle.

Et surtout, _surtout_, ses mots reflétaient l'exacte pensée de Claire, trop pour qu'elle ne se méfie pas, elle ne voulait pas encore une fois retomber dans les bras épineux de l'espoir, le prix a payé était bien trop élevé. Elle avait déjà suffisamment donné.

« Je veux te dire que tu n'es pas seule »

« C'est faux. Je le suis. »

« Tu tentes désespérément de te convaincre que tu l'es, aucune attache, aucun lien, personne, même pas un objet ou même un animal, tu ne t'entoures de rien, tu n'esquisse aucun geste vers les autres, tu t'opposes farouchement à tout contact, comme un noyé s'accroche à sa bouée pour survivre. Tu restes cloîtrée dans ta chambre. Tu t'enfermes dans ta solitude, espérant te convaincre que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pourtant, tu as réussit a t'adapter, je t'ai même vu sourire, une fois ! Mais de nouveau, tu as fissuré le seul élément qui t'apportait de la joie, comme dans un mouvement d'autoprotection, tu as brûlé ton endroit paradisiaque, tu es retombée dans ta morosité bornée car c'est _l'ordre des choses _mais aussi parce que tu as terriblement peur. »

Claire ne répondit rien, en réalité, tout ce qu'elle aurait put protester était un claquant « Ta gueule ! » dont les arguments laissaient a désirer, et puis, cette fille n'était pas dupe, évidemment qu'elle était terrifiée, elle était pétrifiée de peur depuis ses six ans et elle vivait dans l'angoisse omniprésente que tout se déroule encore une fois comme à cette époque maudite. N'avoir aucun contact lui donnait l'impression de garder le contrôle, rester passive et obstinée lui procuraient la fausse sensation de se faire destin, il allait lui falloir des mois de parlotte persuasive avec elle-même pour retomber dans cet état d'esprit constata t'elle avec lassitude. Tout était tellement plus simple ainsi, mais cette blondasse avait tout chamboulé. Retrouvant l'usage de sa voix, elle gargouilla une réponse qui lui parut peu convaincante :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Luna Lovegood »

« Nous nous aiderons, nous nous guérirons »

Tout ce qu'elle disait, avait un impact considérable sur l'esprit embué de Claire, elle prononçait chacun de ses mots avec une certitude déconcertante, troublante, réconfortante.

Luna se leva gracieusement, ce n'est qu'alors que Claire remarqua ses cheveux sales, sa jupe froissée, sa chemise mal mise, ses chaussures râpées.

Oui, vraiment, cette fille était une Reine déchue.


	7. Chapter 7, le seul, l'unique!

_Désolée pour mon petit pétage de câble, la suite toute fraîche toute belle ! __Merci à Ewina et Marchombre-ex pour vos reviews__ , contente (très) que ça vous plaise (encore plus que vous me le disiez :D)_

o0o

Claire regarda, sans vraiment la voir, Luna Lovegood s'éloigner posément vers le château, une petite violette fraîchement cueillie, qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts tout en lui parlant d'animaux incongrus, aux pétales finement dessinées nichée dans le creux des mains.

Elle resta jusqu'au coucher du soleil devant la surface froide du lac, réfléchissant, son cerveau en ébullition était fatigué de se battre pour trouver une solution face aux questionnements des « deux Claire » : la Claire sceptique qui pensait que tout ce monde était vendu et qu'elle ferait mieux de mourir plutôt que de collaborer avec des sorciers et la Claire optimiste, celle qui prêchait le changement de mentalité en s'appuyant sur l'exemple de Luna, deux belligérantes épuisantes.

Faire la part des choses était chose ardue, elle ne pouvait nier être terriblement isolée – et Kipaji savait a quel point cela lui pesait !- mais sa solitude volontaire était comme un halo de protection, elle ne supportait plus les déceptions, les destructions qu'elle occasionnait sur autrui, les liens brisés, sa punition était le flot de remords qui lui grignotait sournoisement le cœur avant de s'attaquer à son esprit fragile. De plus, le génocide de sa prairie et de ses occupants l'avait dissuadé quant au projet « ouverture sur le monde extérieur ».

Elle sortit de ses limbes de pensée lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement sec de branche suivit d'un petit soupir désespéré derrière lequel se cacher l'appréhension. Agacée, elle héla « c'est toi, l'elfe de maison ? Pas besoin de te cacher, je sais que tu m'espionnes depuis une semaine ! »

Son ton menaçant et l'hoquet étranglé qui lui répondit lui procurèrent une joie malsaine et un rictus victorieusement fat déforma ses traits. Elle éprouvait de la satisfaction à apeurer cette pauvre créature, se sentait supérieure en tout point a cet être misérable, elle fit craquer ses phalanges , jouissant à l'avance de la figure horrifiée de la victime , sensation délectable, le nectar des dieux devait avoir ce goût , fin , puissant, supérieur. Hargneuse, impatiente, elle s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa réaction, elle agissait exactement comme _eux_, de manière stupide, détestable, méprisable, elle fut honteuse en se remémorant le discours de Luna, son visage perdit toutes traces d'animosité, elle s'était affichée à hauteur des abrutis qui devaient battre et humilier les elfes de maison des qu'il en avait l'occasion ou que Luna Lovegood n'était pas dans les parages.

Confuse, elle rougît avant de reprendre gentiment pour se racheter «Aller…viens »

Une petite voix aigue, piquante, haut perchée crachota un «Oui, madame » obéissant avant qu'un minuscule elfe de maison ne s'extirpe de derrière une souche moisissante.

« Approche, comment t'appelles tu ? » reprit elle doucement.

Elle était attendrie face a ce petit être et fut envahie par une marée de compassion en voyant son état : il était décharné, portait pour seuls vêtements un slip de coton jauni et un bonnet rapiécé, troué, mangé par les mites, d'où sortaient deux oreilles anormalement grandes, semblables à des ailes de chauve souris, le piqûre tenace de la gêne et des remords ne tarda pas a faire irruption, comment avait elle pu s'attaquer à lui ?

Elle fut prise d'un élan quasi maternel en constatant qu'un de ses cartilages auriculaire verdâtre était déchiré.

Pauvre âme, il replaçait frénétiquement son bonnet violacé sur sa tête avec de grands gestes saccadés, il semblait terrorisé, son expression la bouleversa et pour tenter de le mettre en confiance, elle le questionna patiemment.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Mon nom est Womack, Madame » couina t'il en regardant effrayé les alentours, les pupilles dilatées, comme prêt a s'enfuir à la première occasion se présentant.

« Regarde moi. Bien, maintenant, ne m'appelle plus Madame »

« Bien, Madame »

« Womack, pas de Madame » gronda t'elle adoptant le ton d'une mère mécontente, cependant, devant la réaction excessive de l'elfe de maison qui tremblait de tout ses membres et semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, elle s'écria affolée « je t'en prie ! »

La totale. Ce qu'elle croyait être un encourageant moyen de rassurer sembla s'averer être l'apocalypse pour Womack, il se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, ses oreilles chauve souris plaquées a l'arrière de son crâne, il n'esquissa plus le moindre geste pendant une longue minute. Pétrifié.

« Womack ? Oh, par Kipaji, qu'as-tu ? Je te promets de ne plus te dire 'je t'en prie' si tu te déstatufie ! » Tenta t'elle apeurée.

Effet inverse. Womack se raidit plus encore s'il était possible et elle contempla horrifiée un vaisseau sanguin éclaté dans son œil globuleux.

Ne sachant que faire, elle explosa :

« Womack, arrête ça tout de suite, c'est un ordre ! »

« Oui, Madame, Womack est désolé, Madame » lança t'il en reprenant miraculeusement vie.

Elle le regarda ahurie de longues secondes, chamboulée, avant de murmurer « s'il te plait, Womack… » Test concluant : il grinça des dents tandis que ses longs orteils velus labouraient la terre avec rage, s'écorchant contre des cailloux pointus.

« Arrête ! » s'écria t'elle en esquissant un geste vers lui pour qu'il mette fin à ses actes masochistes, il sembla reprendre contact avec le monde réel et s'écarta prestement en voyant la main tendue de Claire.

Devant son air peiné, il prononça un amas de mots entrecoupés dont elle ne comprit qu'un vague « Womack vous demande pardon » tandis qu'il se griffait furieusement l'avant bras droit déjà strié de cicatrices en tout genre.

« Womack, j'ai dit ça suffit ! » tonna t'elle, épuisée, cette créature était dingue.

Il se figea, sa main griffue à quelques millimètres de la chair tendre de son avant bras.

Epouvantée, elle le fixait maladivement attendant que dans un nouvel excès délirant il s'arrache un morceau de chair sanguinolent à l'aide de ses dents ou quelque chose dans ce genre la. Voyant qu'il était calme, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, tenta de remettre en route ses glandes salivaires et la voix cassée, elle brisa le silence :

« Partons, tu m'accompagnes. »

Il ne rechigna pas, la suivit sans protester, tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, _ils_ devaient être dans la grande salle, remarqua t'elle morose.

Womack trottinant à ses cotés, ils atteignirent le tableau grotesque les séparant de ses appartements, elle marmonna « maître Yoda » et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture offerte.

« Qui est maître Yoda Madame ? »

« Un elfe de maison » répondit elle platement en constatant la ressemblance flagrante.

Womack sembla flatté et, plus à son aise, se permit de flâner autour de la table sur laquelle était disposé les mets délicieux constituant le repas de Claire.

« Madame ne mange pas avec les autres ? » s'enquit il.

Quel petit elfe de maison curieux.

« Non. Veux tu te joindre a moi ? » Proposa t'elle poliment, heureuse de sentir une présence à ses cotes.

« Oh non, Madame ! » ria t'il comme si elle venait de sortir la plaisanterie la plus cocasse de ce siècle.

« Bien. Mais tu resteras » souffla t'elle lasse, avant de penser sombrement « c'est mon jour de chance, deux personnes qui m'adressent la parole en une journée, youhou ! »

Elle s'affala lourdement sur sa chaise et titilla du bout de la fourchette les carottes présentes dans son assiette, changeant leur disposition jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme un monogramme complexe. Avachie, elle pensait, lugubre, qu'en bas, les conversations et la bonne humeur devaient battre leur plein.

Ne faisant pas attention à Womack qui s'était extasié devant un stylo bic avant de contempler admiratif la micro particule de pêche enfermée dans une boule de cristal, elle semblait immortelle et une nouvelle feuille verte s'était greffée le long de la peau duveteuse. On aurait dit un petit tableau aux couleurs joyeuses.

Elle monta lourdement les escaliers en colimaçon menant à sa chambre avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit. Pour la première fois, elle ne put que constater la banalité de cette pièce, elle n'avait aucune personnalité, aucune âme, les tentures bleutées au mur, les meubles de bois ancien, tout semblait passif et intemporel.

Elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Luna, rien ne la rattachait à la réalité, elle n'avait aucun livre sur sa table de chevet, même pas une boite de cosmétique traînant négligemment sur la commode, encore moins de sous vêtements jetés à la hâte sur le parquet. Un fantôme aurait pu habiter cette chambre, la différence aurait été moindre.

Elle ferma les paupières tout en se roulant en boule, emmêlée dans ses épaisses couvertures meletonées, elle sanglota bruyamment, couina faiblement, en songeant aux dîners en plein air, aux musiques festives, aux danses ensorcelantes, aux délicieux repas de Mama Enora. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, elle murmura la gorge serrée un « Mama Nora » qui se répercuta contre les murs, comme un écho. Elle caressa doucement le bracelet d'argent à son poignet, au moins, il était toujours là lui.

o0o

Ce matin l0, fut le matin des résolutions, tout d'abord, pour la première fois, elle alla contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'était que la pale copie d'elle-même, sa beauté diabolique d'antan avait laissé place aux cernes violacés omniprésents sous ses yeux, ainsi qu'aux paupières alourdies de sommeil.

Elle se demanda comment son état avait il pu s'aggraver, elle avait l'air d'un zombi, les cernes sous ses yeux pareils à des ecchymoses n'avaient pas lieu d'être, elle dormait souvent jusqu'à onze par jour, alors pourquoi, par Kipaji, se traînait elle cette tête de déterrée ?

Dépitée, elle soupira bruyamment avant de descendre dans le purgatoire qui lui tenait lieu de salle à manger. Elle détestait cette pièce, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était la pour lui rappeler sa solitude pesante à grand coup de plateau ne comportant qu'une assiette solitaire ainsi qu'un verre et des couverts dépressifs.

Womack était absent, il avait du s'éclipser durant la nuit, il ne tarderait pas à rappliquer ou bien peut être se cachait il ridiculement, envahi d'une subite prise de conscience.

Vidée, elle fixa son éternel plateau jonché de mets délectables. Elle frotta rêveusement son bracelet avant de partir à grandes enjambées non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin à la pièce.

Aujourd'hui évoquait beaucoup de mises en scène de « pour la première fois » apparemment, car, chose nouvelle, elle arpenta tranquillement les couloirs de Poudlard et elle ne put s'empêcher de converser de longues minutes avec un tableau représentant un danseur juché sur une dune au Sahara.

Silencieuse, elle parcourait les allées lentement, seule, encore et éternellement seule.

Elle pensait à Luna. Luna et ses grands yeux enfantins ayant pourtant tout compris de la société Pudlardienne, Luna au grand cœur qui semblait pardonner tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir, Luna, intemporelle, déclassée au milieu de cet amas grossier d'élèves. Luna, la reine déchue. Elle se demandait si Luna aussi pensait à elle.

« Tiens, espoir te revoilà, railla t'elle, t'as ramené ton pote la chance avec toi ? »

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait incroyablement, démesurément heureuse que Lovegood soit venue l'aborder, Claire n'irait sans doute jamais lui reparler, mais , pendant quelques minutes, Luna était devenue une petite luciole éclairant la nuit de ses jours, elle lui en était follement reconnaissante.

Ses pas la menèrent dans un couloir sombre auquel les armures donnaient des airs solennels. Amusée, elle s'approcha d'une armure et le dos droit, la tête haute elle fit un signe militaire, le visage sérieux. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsque l'armure s'anima et qu'elle lui rendit la pareille. Continuant sa route, elle vit un petit groupe d'élèves recueillit au fond du couloir, encerclant quelque chose. Elle hésita quelques secondes, ça avait l'air louche. Deux choix se présentèrent à elle : elle pouvait empêcher cette petite bande de sorciers de la faire flancher et s'avancer pour continuer sa ballade ou retourner sur ses pas, rentrer sagement dans sa chambre, si elle ne se perdait pas en route.

Apres mures réflexions, elle opta pour la première option, c'était la journées des résolutions ! songea t'elle ironique, elle releva la tête et avança minitieusement toutefois, posant avec une infime précaution, un pied devant l'autre, se forçant a faire le moins de bruit possible, se trouvant ridicule.

Elle arriva à hauteur des individus sans qu'ils ne l'aient vu et constata horrifiée, ce qui captait leur attention, Luna se trouvait agenouillée par terre, ramassant ses livres renversés qu'un métis prenait plaisir à déplacer dès que ses doigts les frôlaient, à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Elle pouvait ne pas agir, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, fuir comme une lâche, rester dans cet infâme halo de protection, désespérément seule.

Elle pouvait aider Luna, ce qui obligatoirement conclurait une amitié, même fragile : les conneries de redevances semblaient inévitables.

Elle resta interloquée, comme une gourde, avant de se gifler mentalement : partir et ainsi appuyer son adhérence à la mentalité puérile du troupeau ? Jamais. Laisser en plan la seule fille ayant eut le courage de lui adresser la parole, la petite luciole, la Reine déchue ? Jamais.

Sortant de la pénombre, elle s'avança, majestueuse aux cotés de Luna avant de lancer un regard noir au métis, elle le reconnut enfin, c'était le sale con qui faisait sans cesse des réflexions à son compte quand elle était présente, il lui sourit salacement, appuya son geste par un clin d'œil écœurant.

« Laisse la ! » cria t'elle dégoûtée en tentant vainement de récupérer les livres étalés.

Il la regarda, narquois, avant de commencer « tu veux ta part du gâteaux, petite… »

«Tais toi, Zabini. Dégage. » Le ton cinglant claqua, terrifiant de froideur, un bref instant, elle crut entendre Rogue : la même cadence de parole mesurée, orchestrée, jaugée à la seconde prés, prenait des allures spectrales, coupa Zabini dont le visage se décomposait lentement.

Elle tourna la tête, adossé au mur un blondinet palot aux yeux anthracites, fixait durement l'interpellé.

Zabini releva la tête étonné avant de s'exclamer : «Tu te fais chevalier des faibles maintenant Malefoy ? »

Malefoy se profila froidement jusqu'au serpentard, apparemment, il n'aimait pas cette accolade triviale, Zabini était plus imposant mais se fut lui qui détourna les yeux devant le regard glacé, les traits impassibles et la baguette enfoncé sous sa jugulaire, il déglutit, s'éloigna brusquement, grogna, asséna un violent coup de poing dans une armure avant de faire demi tour pantois, suivit par ses acolytes.

Le blond posa un bref instant ses yeux sur Claire, désintéressé. Elle le défia du regard, peu impressionnée, elle n'avait pas besoin de garde du corps, encore moins d'un sorcier, ce mec représentait à cet instant précis l'archétype du petit merdeux de base se prenant sûrement pour un héros. Elle était blessée dans son amour propre, c'était à elle de crier un tonitruant « Dégage, Zabini ! » c'était devant elle qu'il aurait du s'enfuir.

Il tourna finalement les talons, suivit les autres décérébrés.

Enervée, elle marmonna tout en ramassant un manuel de défense contre les forces du mal :

« Bande de crétins larvaires et stupide petit blondinet p… »

« Il est gentil » coupa Loufoca, doucement.

« Quoi ! Ce type est un tyran ! Crois moi, il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'ils lui obéissent tous de cette manière ! » S'exclama t'elle rancunière en faisant un large geste englobant l'espace ou se trouvait les serpentard précédemment.

« Non. Il les empêche toujours de trop m'embêter »

« Oh, alors, s'il les empêche, il pourra nous sauver du malin, nous, pauvres pécheurs ! » ironisa t'elle.

Luna ne répondit rien, se contenta de se lever, vacillante, prit doucement le livre que tenait Claire, ajusta son sac sur son épaule et fit demi tour.

« Tu…tu pars ? » et voila qu'elle bégayait, elle avait chaud et se sentait totalement idiote, elle se serait sans aucun doute attendue à des retrouvailles idylliques, après tout, elle était venue la secourir, un regard empli de remerciement, un sourire affectueux, peut-être des embrassades mais certainement pas à ce que Luna s'en aille après lui avoir vanté les qualités d'un blond oxydé.

«Je vais dans la grande salle, il va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner. Puisque tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir songer à changer tes habitudes. » Énigmatique, elle continua son chemin.

o0o

Claire regarda autour d'elle, s'engouffra dans un passage, en ressortit quelques secondes après, tenta de retrouver seule son chemin, elle abdiqua finalement et appela Womack, la voix chevrotante. Il sortit d'un recoin noir avant de s'approcher tête baissée vers «madame ».

Elle le regarda longuement, le détailla sans gêne, fit un examen plus poussé que la veille, il avait d'énormes yeux globuleux d'un bleu qui contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau, certaines parties de son corps semblaient étonnement déformées : notamment ses oreilles chauve souris mais aussi ses pieds gigantesques, ses yeux de poisson mort, son nez évoquant un groin. Il devait être considéré comme une erreur de la nature auprès des siens, elle en avait déjà aperçus en allant près des cuisines, ils ne lui ressemblaient pas. Cependant, contrairement aux autres, Womack possédait cet air innocent, candide, la bienveillance émanait de son petit corps disproportionné. Les autres l'avaient viré de la cuisine en s'excusant mille fois.

Womack tortillait nerveusement ses mains.

«Quel age as-tu ?»

«Douze ans, Madame » énonça t'il fièrement.

Elle en fut stupéfiée, choquée, il était plus jeune qu'elle, travaillait comme un adulte, les elfes de maison n'avaient rien se rapprochant des études ? Non, bien sur que non, question rhétorique, pourquoi devraient ils acquérir un quelconque savoir ? Ils étaient destinés à être esclavagés, s'en accommodaient parfaitement, jouissant de cet état. Le peu d'estime qu'elle livrait encore aux sorciers fut balayée.

«Oh ! Hum…ramène moi au portrait de la baleine s'il… » La formule de politesse avait faillit lui échapper et elle s'interrompit abruptement, Womack lui jeta une œillade reconnaissante avant d'entamer le chemin du retour.

«Madame ne veut pas manger dans la grande salle avec Luna Lovegood ? »

Elle déglutit «dans la grande salle ? » couina t'elle pathétiquement.

«Oui, avec Luna Lovegood » répéta t'il, ne se permettant pas de juger stupides les répliques que Claire énonçait.

«Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bonne idée » trancha t'elle de façon bourrue.

«Pardon, pardon Madame !s'écria t'il en esquissant de nouveau ses gestes de folie masochiste, mais Luna Lovegood en a parlé toute à l'heure alors… »

Elle n'écoutait plus. Luna en avait parlé ?

«Quand Lovegood a-t-elle dit cela ? »

«En évoquant les habitudes de Madame » pleura t'il.

«Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait _pas_ voir le lien, elle priait pour que Womack se taise et n'élude pas la réponse à haute voix. Elle avait peur de se retrouver dans une foule d'étudiants, ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux dans sa tribu, elle s'en rendait compte désormais, comparé à cette énorme fourmilière, ils n'étaient rien. Elle éprouvait une peur presque enfantine, semblable à celle incluant le noir ou les monstres, de se retrouver dans la masse agitée, que tout le monde la fixe, qu'ils évoquent devant elle le phénomène « Cl aire l'incendiaire » qui était devenu un sujet de discussion particulièrement actif.

«Womack a fait le rapprochement, annonça t'il, gaillard, pensant faire une bonne action, Luna Lovegood a évoqué le dîner de la grande salle et ensuite continua t'il, insistant sur le connecteur logique, elle a parlé du changement d'habitude de Madame, donc, Madame doit manger dans la grande salle ! » conclue t'il heureux.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge un instant, elle préférait largement les élucubrations de son esprit aux petites thèses de Womack, ça paraissait tellement moins réel dans sa tête, la tout devenait clair, elle ne pouvait prétendre avoir tord, Womack avait remarqué, tout balancé, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait poussé dans l'arène aux fauves. L'angoisse lui oppressait le ventre, les mots s'emmêlaient dan son esprit, comme s'amusant de son état de confusion.

Aveugle, Womack reprit : «Je vais conduire Madame à la grande salle »

Son corps était détaché de son esprit, elle n'avait que vaguement entendu la phrase de Womack avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main et l'entraîne à sa suite, elle était bien trop occupée a retourner dans son esprit chaque phase en les analysant avec minutie, alors, c'était _ça_ le prix a payer pour espérer pouvoir parler avec Loufoca, devoir supporter comme un bagnard traîne son boulet, les regards pesants, les sourires de connivences, les coups d'œil intéressés, sans pouvoir s'enfuir ?

La vision angélique que Claire avait de Luna se transforma, à ce moment précis, elle n'était plus la Reine déchue mais un démon perfidement calculateur, elle éprouva une soudaine aversion pour cette fille, _«nous nous guérirons »_, excellente , l'idée de la « guérir » en l'emmenant au pugilat.

Womack arrêta sa marche, brisant le fil de ses théories. Ils étaient devant une immense double porte et, reprenant soudainement conscience du présent, elle fit un bond en arrière en reconnaissant les lieux, elle cria une série de « non » apeurés , les joues rougies, les jambes tremblantes, le buste plié, se préparant à s'enfuir .

Trop tard.

Womack avait poussé les deux battants qui se fracassèrent lourdement contre les murs de pierres en un geste théâtral et se tenait crispé près d'une statue en constatant sa bourde, voyant les traits horrifiés de Claire, ses avants bras découverts dévoilaient qu'elle avait la chair de poule, attendant sa punition prochaine, une teinte rosée colorant ses joues vertes, ses oreilles chauve souris pendaient mollement de chaque coté de son crâne.

«Stupide elfe de maison » persifla t'elle menaçante.

Problème beaucoup plus urgent que d'étriper Womack. Garder son calme, dire bonjour, s'éclipser et rester terrée dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Calme.

Rester calme était au dessus de ses forces, elle avait envie de vomir, craignait de se consumer sur place tant la température stable de son corps avait augmenté.

_Ils_ la fixaient tous, de la stupide élève piaillante à Roguy l'imperturbable, les conversations s'étaient tapies à une vitesse déconcertante pour que l'intention générale soit ciblée sur elle, le temps s'était arrêté. Quelques abrutis babillaient encore, ébréchant l'harmonie lugubre régnant, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se taire.

Silence.

Sa respiration était rauque, son souffle mourait dans sa gorge en provoquant un étrange feulement, ils devaient tous l'entendre, ils auraient entendu une mouche péter. Elle frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses, agrippa un morceau de tissu de son gilet, le tritura nerveusement, elle n'eut même pas la force de lancer un regard assassin à Womack, elle contemplait les yeux écarquillés ces étrangers. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils rient, l'insulte copieusement, que Zabini lui dise une vanne cochonne, que Luna se lève fièrement, exhibe son poing menaçant et s'écrie que la différence était une force, que Roguy piaille qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse s'extérioriser sa force, tout, sauf _ça_, tout, sauf ce silence angoissant qui voulait tout dire, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester croupir dans ses appartements, elle se sentait vaciller, elle écoutait le chant de son sang dans ses veines battant furieusement à ses tempes. Elle détourna la tête, tenta d'échapper aux regards pesants, remarqua le blond, le faux sauveur, il haussait un sourcil curieux tandis qu'un sourire narquoisement amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Sa vue se troublait et elle se demandait si elle allait s'évanouir pitoyablement.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa cet étrange échange de quelques centaines d'élèves contre Claire.

«Claire ! Entre ! »

Elle tressaillit au son de son prénom, jaugea la distance qui la séparait de la table des professeurs. Si elle se dépêchait, elle ne mettrait que quelques secondes pour atteindre son but, si seulement ses jambes ne flanchaient pas , qu'elle ne régurgite pas en cours de route une bile jaunâtre ou qu'elle ne fasse pas d' arrêt cardiaque.

Elle inspira goulûment une bouffée d'air et ne constata pleinement qu'à cet instant que son ventre était noué, qu'elle avait une boule d'appréhension de la taille d'une balle de golfe dans la trachée, les paumes moites.

Vaillamment, elle avança une première jambe, mettant tout ses pauvres neurones au travail pour que cette saleté puisse la soutenir, elle releva la tête, fixa Dumbledore. Elle avait mal calculé le temps de son ascension, les secondes semblaient des heures, le seul bruit émanait de ses pieds frôlant frileusement les dalles froides, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les expressions inquisitrices, les visages funestement fermés, si seulement l'agitation reprenait son cours, qu'il y'est un semblant de vie, qu'elle n'ait plus l'impression d'être une nouvel petit animal étrange que l'on étudie.

Instant béni, elle arriva enfin devant l'estrade,elle soupira de soulagement toujours mêlé de craintes cependant, elle avisa des petites marches permettant d'y accéder à sa gauche. Devoir passer devant toutes les tablées d'étudiants pour y arriver. Respirer. Calme.

Elle préféra se hisser lestement sur le bord de l'élévation bien que ses bras tremblaient allégrement, menaçaient de ne pouvoir soutenir son poids.

Dumbledore souriant espièglement, murmura quelques paroles à un enseignant posté à sa droite et celui-ci se déplaça en grognant, il l'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil apparut _comme par magie,_ elle prit place lourdement, s'avança bruyamment vers la table, en produisant un toutim d'enfer se répercutant sur les murs, un dragon aurait été plus discret, elle s'empourpra, _ils_ la jaugeaient toujours sans ciller, pas même un pouffement.

Parmi la masse de visages, elle repéra Luna, elle lui adressait un sourire resplendissant, Claire la lorgna avec hargne, tenta de lui montrer par la force de son regard toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre, Luna allait devoir lui donner une sacrée récompense pour ça, quelque chose comme de l'herbe faisant planer tout le long de la journée ou un taser pour que Zabini lui foute enfin la paix.

Foutu Voldemort. Foutu Dumbledore et foutue Luna.


	8. Chapter 8

_Je ne suis pas folle vous savez, bonsoir !_

_Vous êtes nombreux à venir quand même ! Je tenais à dire que j'ai vraiment galéré pour Drago, Claire, c'est simple, elle est moi, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de me fouler la rate pour retranscrire son caractère, mais Drago… plus compliqué, j'espère juste que vous serez pas déçues. Merci à __Santera __ pour ses encouragements :D._

**O0O**

Elle refusa obstinément de lever les yeux de son assiette durant ce repas cauchemardesque, n'avalait rien, une écoeurante sensation de régurgitation la prenait des qu'elle approchait un met de son palais.

Un infime bruit écorchait les oreilles, les professeurs s'étaient tus après quelques tentatives de discussions échouées, la salle était comme morte, un bruit de fourchette raclant une assiette était rare, le responsable recevait des œillades meurtrières, prenait mille précautions pour que rien ne revienne troubler l'harmonie macabre de ce moment.

C'était un silence presque terrifiant, rien n'était concret, tout était évoqué, elle les sentait l'épier, ils la regardaient maladivement, tentaient de trouver quelques défauts de plus à lui ajouter sûrement, devaient la trouver bien stupide ainsi, comme une bête traquée alors qu'après tout, elle n'assistait qu'à un repas comme les autres. Elle avait d'insoutenables bouffées de chaleur, couvrant d'une fine pellicule de sueur son crâne échauffait par son épaisse crinière. Elle fixait gravement la nourriture délicieuse offerte a sa vue, contemplait avec minutie chaque détails d'un bout d'échalote, les imperfections de sa viande à la chair rosée, se demandait depuis quand un grain de riz était il si intéressant.

Souvent, elle suffoquait, était prise de crises d'angoisse aussi subites qu'éphémères, serrait frénétiquement ses poings sous la table pour s'empêcher de tomber dans la crise d'hystérie ou de beugler en larmoyant, ses yeux picotaient, elle se rendait alors compte qu'elle éviter de battre des cils, comme pour se tenir éveiller et garder le contrôle de soi. Puis, elle se calmait, se rassurer : bien sur que non, _ils_ ne la lorgnaient, _ils_ mangeaient, c'était évident, cependant, elle ne vérifiait jamais, restait prostrée sur son fauteuil, elle avait trop peur d'avoir tord.

Elle en voulait à Luna Lovegood, si cette garce était venue lui parler tranquillement, comme la première fois, elle ne serait pas là à se demander si la damnation éternelle n'était pas préférable.

« L'enfer, c'est les autres. » Kipaji ! Que Sartre avait raison ! Elle comprenait parfaitement le sens de cette phrase désormais, elle prenait tout son sens ici, les mots recouvraient leur puissance oubliée sur le papier dans cette situation intenable.

. Elle déglutit, releva légèrement la tête, son cou ankylosé la lançait atrocement, des milliers de petites aiguilles s'acharnaient sur ses nerfs contractaient, elle grimaça légèrement, regarda discrètement des deux cotés de l'estrade si une porte dérobée ne s'y trouvait pas. Rien. Elle attendrait qu'ils partent tous, il ne restait que quarante minutes avant la fin du repas. Quarante longues minutes tueuses. Le temps semblait se jouer d'elle, il devait prendre son pieds, retardait les secondes, allongeait les minutes, étirait les quarts d'heure, rendait l'attente éternelle.

Elle était grotesque. Elle avait peur d'affronter une bande de sorciers dont les seuls talents se résumaient à savoir transformer un tablier en grenouille. Elle représentait l'être suprême, l'ultime arme, un peu de classe que diable ! Ils ne pouvaient rien,_ ils_ étaient impuissants face à elle. Oui, impuissants. Elle compta jusqu'à trois, révisa son alphabet, essaya de se remémorer le nombre d'os qu'un corps humain comportait, prit finalement une longue inspiration sifflante qui lui égratigna la gorge, se redressa soudainement par peur de changer d'avis, émit un faible hoquet de souffrance : la douleur de sa nuque s'était propagée le long de ses épaules, les chauffant comme si elles étaient passées au fer blanc et, courageusement, sonda brièvement la salle, pour se donner bonne conscience, après ça , elle pourrait se vanter d'avoir été forte.

Grave erreur. Son regard apeuré croisa celui d'une armoire à glace balaise, doté de petits renfoncés haineux, son regard devait être aussi lourd que les kilos de muscles qu'il possédait, il planta férocement sa fourchette dans un chou à la crème en la regardant, bestial, lui et sa tête de cochon aux joues rosées dégoulinantes.

Elle expira brutalement tout l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons, resta à le fixer la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Cet enfoiré venait de la menacer ? Ces sorciers étaient vraiment tous des cinglés, une tare génétique. Elle ne comprit pas cette haine ridicule, avait il découvert ses origines, l'opposition qui grondait depuis des siècles entre _eux_ et son peuple ? bien sur que non, ils étaient aussi aveugles qu'imbus d'eux même, ce petit con trucidait son dessert devant ses copains pour se donner un style de mec brute ténébreusement incompréhensible. Elle eut la brusque envie de se lever, de se planter devant lui, de lui hurler à la face de tenter de la tabasser s'il avait le cran de le faire au lieu de s'acharner sur une pâtisserie.

Elle le contempla avec dégoût, ragaillardie, les hauts le cœur, les lèvres tremblantes de désespoir, le regard vitreux avait laissé place à la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Ce type était méprisable. Elle soutint son regard, dure, il fuit ses yeux accusateurs, prétexta une discussion à écouter. Sale lâche. L'image qu'_ils_ dégageaient était tout, _ils_ n'avaient rien en dehors de ça, se croyaient riches et exceptionnels.

«C'est ça, mange ton gâteau ! » ricana t'elle sournoisement fière.

Pleine d'orgueil, elle regarda hautainement l'assemblée d'adolescents, elle se sentait invincible, prise d'une nouvelle force embaumant chaque parcelle de son corps, elle surveilla inlassablement les tablées, jouissant de son nouvel état. Cependant, elle n'osa pas faire de sortie théâtrale, ni de sortie tout court d'ailleurs, sa bulle de toute puissance semblait ne fonctionner que si elle restait à sa place, faire une geste l'ébrécherait, sa revitalisation n'était pas assez conséquente.

Elle reposa son regard brûlant sur le tortionnaire de choux à la crème, il chuchotait avec son voisin. Elle aurait aimé le siffler comme un chien ou lui balancer un bout de pain entre les yeux, sur son front boutonneux, pour qu'il lui prête attention, elle n'avalait toujours pas le fait qu'il ait tenté de lui faire peur en jouant les gros durs cruels.

Elle laissa peser son regard sur son dos, normalement, ça fonctionnait, elle en était la preuve vivante, on lui avait dit un jour que lorsqu'on fixait hostilement quelqu'un, cette personne se sentait terriblement gênée, épiée, comme un sixième sens, elle savait que quelque chose clochait, cela rendait nerveux.

Elle suivit à la lettre les conseils reçus, ne cilla pas une seule fois, son regard haineux agrémenté de ses sourcils froncés et du rictus colérique de sa bouche.

Mouais, le porc tueur de gâteau avait plutôt l'air de s'en foutre royalement d'elle et de ses théories sur la psychologie humaine, qui était l'abruti qui lui avait raconté ce baratin ?

Il aurait été préférable qu'à la place d'être la magie sous forme humaine, elle possède des yeux pouvant lancer des éclairs, elle le rôtirait sur place.

L'angoisse qui l'avait rongé durant une heure s'était faite détrôner, elle n'éprouvait plus de peurs insensées, ne se demandait plus si elle n'était pas agoraphobe, toutes ses craintes ridicules avaient laissé place à la colère et à la frustration, que ce toquard ne s'occupe plus d'elle l'excédait au plus haut point, elle aurait voulu qu'il croise son regard meurtrier, qu'il tremble, qu'il pleure, qu'il rampe en geignant qu'il était navré et qu'il quémande son illustrissime pardon.

Rien à faire, il l'ignorait.

**O0O**

Elle sortit de cette salle de torture en même temps que les professeurs, ses angoisses avaient refait brutalement surface et s'étaient même décuplées lorsqu'elle avait du se lever, elle avait peur de s'étaler de tout son long devant le peu d'élèves restant, de rougir stupidement, que des milliers d'yeux la fixent encore. Elle tentait de se camoufler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait entre deux enseignants, s'était recroquevillée, les épaules rentrées, espérant paraître invisible aux yeux des étudiants.

Hors de la grande salle, la totalité de ses muscles crispés s'étaient relâchés, lui procurant au passage quelques crampes fulgurantes, elle avait pris une énorme goulée d'air tonifiante, l'avait dégusté, laissé glisser entre ses narines avec délectation, heureuse comme un condamné à mort étant brusquement déclaré innocent.

Elle se faufilait discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre sous le regard réprobateur de Roguy, le cœur battant toujours désordonnément, elle se sentait fébrile, étrangement fatiguée, comme si elle venait de faire un effort harassant.

Elle ne vit pas Womack qui l'attendait, prêt a se donner la mort devant le tableau de la baleine qui le regardait, compréhensive.

« Ah non, pas toi ! Que veux tu encore ? »

« Oh madame, Womack est tellement, tellement désolé explosa t'il, Womack ne mérite pas que vous ayez donné un nom d'elfe de maison comme mot de passe, stupide, stupide Womack ! Hurla t'il en tentant vainement de décrocher la fresque au dessus de lui représentant désormais une baleine effrayée, glougloutant frénétiquement des bulles pathétiques.

Visiblement, il voulait laisser tomber la mer déchaînée et ses occupants sur sa petite personne et agoniser dessous, comme un héros. Bien. Qu'il le fasse.

Elle s'ébroua, achevée, soupira de lassitude, bien sur que non, elle n'allait pas le laisser se suicider, s'il y arrivait, ce dont elle doutait fort, sa gentillesse la perdrait un jour.

Elle s'avança, l'empoigna sans délicatesse, l'entraîna à l'intérieur de ses appartements après avoir grommelé son mot de passe. Womack battait vigoureusement des jambes et s'agrippait à tout ce qui se présentait à lui, se déchirant le bout de doigts. A la sensation de la douleur, il se calma quelque peu, il se sentait mieux, moins coupable, comme si les gouttes de sang coulant le long de ses phalanges contenaient toute l'injure qu'il avait fait subir à Madame. Il se sentait étonnamment paisible.

Claire le jeta sans ménagement sur un fauteuil au cuir vieillit, alors, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Luna Lovegood lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert prostré derrière une statue grincheuse. La panique le gagna, Luna Lovegood l'avait fait jurer, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Stupide elfe de maison.

Il vit Claire s'éloigner dangereusement vers la salle de bain, il devait y aller maintenant, foncer tête baissée dans le pétrin, il avait juré cet abruti.

Glapissant, il contrôla ses pulsions, ne se laissa pas choir dans la cheminée sculptée où un feu menaçant grondait. Ce serait pour plus tard.

Il descendit maladroitement de son siège, tomba au sol, ses genoux s'égratignèrent pour sa plus grande joie contre le parquet aux lattes de bois imparfaites, il pensa, masochiste que s'il rampait pour arriver vers sa maîtresse, il s'arracherait des bouts de peau, des bouts de vice.

Plus tard.

Il se remit debout de façon grotesque, se dirigea vers Claire avec une lenteur exagérée, il tapota légèrement la cuisse de la brune, lâcha à la hâte un « Luna Lovegood à donné ceci à Womack pour madame », regardant, envieux, les flammes crépitaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, n'accusa pas le regard perplexe qu'elle lui renvoya et lui tendit précipitamment un bout de papier avant de filer en se cognant intentionnellement contre les rebords de tout les meubles à portée de vue.

Elle prit délicatement entre ses doigts le présent, le retourna doucement, l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pour retarder le moment de le déplier, on aurait dit du parchemin, il était rugueux au toucher, épais sous les doigts. Il n'y avait que les sorciers pour se sentir obligé d'écrire sur du papyrus, se sentant sûrement égaux aux Egyptiens, fier peuple précurseur dans bien des domaines.

Elle n'avait plus envie d'apprendre à la connaître, cette fille était imprévisible, pire, elle était manipulatrice et Claire éprouvait une honte sans pareille de s'être fait entraîner dans tout ceci, évidemment, elle ne s'était pas jetée d'elle-même tête baissée dans la gueule du loup mais, cela n'avait que peu d'importance, le résultat fut le même : subir un misérable repas devenu un cauchemar sans faille, la retranscription de toutes ses peurs.

Elle contempla de longues minutes le petit bout de parchemin. Elle s'en voulait d'être si maladivement curieuse, elle se demandait si Luna allait la féliciter, peut être était elle devenue son modèle et elle lui écrivait pour louer son courage.

Ce devait sûrement être ça.

Elle n'y tint plus, déplia doucement le manuscrit, les doigts tremblants, le souffle coupé, elle regarda intensément le feuillet. Rien. Elle le retourna vivement, caressa la surface du papier, chercha a y découvrir des callosités étranges, du braille peut être ? Plus rien ne l'étonnait. Rien. Luna Lovegood était une psychopathe tarée.

Elle poussa un cri de rage, excédée, s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en des mouvements vifs et saccadés, s'arracha quelques mèches au passage, une boucle lui chatouillait l'oreille, elle la replaça agressivement dans son chignon mal fait, sortit précipitamment de son antre, elle aurait aimé mettre une baffe monumentale à Loufoca.

Elle préféra sortir respirer l'air frais, ne fit pas attention aux quelques attardés la regardant, toujours aussi soupçonneux.

Elle se contenta de marcher rapidement dans le parc, ses joues chauffaient de colère, elle serrait les dents, les faisaient grincer atrocement, ses poings étaient plaqués contre ses hanches, elle voulait courir, taper dans un arbre en imaginant qu'il soit Luna Lovegood, balancer des cailloux dans le lac jusqu'à réveiller les bêtes étranges le peuplant et les défier, que Voldemort soit enfin utile à quelque chose, qu'il ramène son cul et qu'elle lui pète la gueule. Elle se contenta de se laisser tomber violemment par terre, se tapant douloureusement les fesses contre le sol dur, s'exerça au calme, pensa, pour se calmer et s'occuper.

Pas une fois elle ne jeta un coup d'œil à l'emplacement de son ancienne prairie amani. Il était fascinant de voir avec quelle facilité le cerveau humain mettait à l'écart toutes activités traumatisantes, détestables et désagréables à souhait, pour mieux les rejeter et les oublier, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Drôlement pratique.

Elle arrachait méticuleusement chaque brin d'herbe à sa portée avant de le broyer entre ses doigts, se forçait à fixer le soleil qui l'éblouissait.

«Je vois que Womack t'as fait parvenir mon mot »

«Dégage »

L'intruse prit place à ses cotes, et Claire se sentit écoeurée lorsque ses cheveux lui frôlèrent en une caresse éphémère le bras. Elle se leva, épousseta son jean, grogna, n'oublia pas de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux, recula de quelques mètres, et, à une distance raisonnable de la blondasse, reprit, énervée, sa contemplation des cieux. Elle éprouva à travers ce geste revêche d'enfant une satisfaction sans nom,se sentie incroyablement soulagée, étrangement calme, comme si elle devait désormais entretenir sa rancœur, toute animosité voulue à l'encontre de Luna avait disparu, devait être travaillée, n'était plus spontanée. Elle poussa tout de même un long soupir bruyamment excédé.

«Je crois savoir qui tu es reprit innocemment la blonde, parle moi de ton peuple »

Tiens, elle voulait parler désormais ? Quel revirement de situation intéressant.

«Non. Sale folle » bref et direct, parfait pour montrer que la pilule de ce midi n'était pas encore passée et que Claire la nomade ne se laissait pas amadouer si facilement, phrase diaboliquement ingénieuse.

Luna Lovegood dite Loufoca ne devait pas connaître les signes et langages évidents de la langue, riant, elle renchérit :

«Claire, je t'en prie, tu es aussi folle que moi ! »

Mais oui, voyons, très chère, pourquoi cette boutade prétentieuse ? Enfin, tout de même, c'est cocasse ! Garce.

«Je voulais voir jusqu'ou tu irais, jusqu'ou ton 'désespérément seule ' te mènerait il…. C'était un bon moyen de sonder ton caractère, accessoirement. »

«Erreur, Womack m'a forcé à troquer mon 'désespérément seule' contre un 'désespérément paumée au milieu de sorciers débiles', il ne m'a pas laisser le choix. Point barre. »

«Je pense que tu y serais allée de toi-même à un moment ou à un autre, Womack a simplement accéléré l'ordre des choses. Tu peux lui en être reconnaissante »

Effectivement, elle allait d'ailleurs remercier chaleureusement l'elfe de maison l'ayant pratiquement poussé au bord du suicide.

Claire l'optimiste refaisait surface, malgré les remarques acerbes de Claire la sceptique, elle gagnait en importance, elle était fatiguée du train de vie qu'elle menait, harassée par le masque de fille sure d'elle n'ayant besoin de personne qu'elle devait porter et qui s'effritait chaque jour un peu plus, sur ces points, les deux Claire ne pouvait que se rejoindre. Elle poussa un soupir de renoncement, rampa aux cotés de Lovegood, laissa les longues mèches blondes lui picoter le cou, n'émit aucune résistance lorsque Luna lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et qu'elle noua les doigts aux siens dans un geste de protection enfantin. Elles ne dirent rien, tout était dit, Claire sombra dans une somnolence légère, profita de la caresse des tiges herbeuses sous ses paumes, de la douceur de l'astre solaire sur ses paupières closes, de la fraîcheur du vent de la mi-septembre. Elle resta immobile, un sincère sourire de plénitude sur le visage, tranquillisée.

**O0O**

Drago Malefoy marchait, princier, arborant sa prestance glaciale, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il fixait, à une dizaine de mètres de lui une statue représentant une immonde sorcière, petite, ratatinée, son corset trop étroit enserrait vulgairement sa poitrine flasque, en dévoilant plus qu'il n'en fallait, son visage rondouillard était agrémentée de deux petits yeux vicelards, ses doigts boudinés aux ongles crochus pinçaient le tissus de sa jupe vieillotte, la relevant légèrement, découvrant deux mollets gras, dégoulinant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha à son oreille de pierre et lui susurra, charmeur : «la beauté du divin »

La beauté du divin, c'était le nom de cette immondice, son sculpteur le lui avait donné ironiquement, il avait éprouvé un dégoût sans faille une fois son travail achevé, elle représentait toute la mauvaise partie de son âme, le vice, la méchanceté, la cruauté, tout était réunis dans cette statue maudite, on l'aurait dit vivante, tout les détails de sa composition puaient le rance, elle était infect, ressemblait à un humain, malgré le fait qu'elle soit de granit, les élèves ne l'approchaient que rarement, son nom était devenu un mot de passe, secret bien gardé.

Elle eut un sourire flatté laissant découvrir une rangée de dents pourries, les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent en une grimace déstructurée, son nez se retroussa ignoblement, sa poitrine se souleva. On aurait dit une vieille prostituée tentant de se vendre une dernière fois.

Imperturbable, il attendit. Le socle pivota, laissant découvrir un sombre passage humide, il s'y engouffra sans un regard pour la statue qui lui jetait des œillades intéressées. Il ne m'y pas longtemps à se cogner contre une lourde porte, il grogna, renifla, donna un coup de pied dans le bout de bois, pénétra dans la pièce offerte à sa vue. Il balança négligemment son sac en bandoulière sur son lit, balaya l'endroit du regard, trouva enfin le fautif.

«Spardapus, commença t'il menaçant »

L'oiseau niché sur une commode leva gracieusement la tête, lança un hululement strident, nargua son maître.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'échappait de la volière et réussissait à entrer dans la chambre de Drago, au début, il déboulait dans les dortoirs, attirait l'attention à grand renfort de battements d'ailes et de piaillements agaçants, il était aisé pour lui d'errer dans l'antre des serpentard : il attendait, des heures parfois, posé sur une armure, caché à la vue de tous, patient comme un prédateur, qu'un abruti ouvre le tableau de leur salle commune, alors, il fonçait dans le trou, donnait au passage quelques coups de bec à un éventuel belligérant, et, se précipitait dans les dortoirs, ses occupants avaient pris l'habitude de laisser la porte ouverte, on ne contredisait pas Malefoy, toucher à Spardapus, c'était la mort assurée.

Cependant, depuis que Drago était préfet et que son père avait fait un scandale pour qu'il possède une chambre à lui, seule prérogative dont il jouissait, il était plus malaisé pour son grand duc d'entrer et de sortir à sa guise : laisser entrouverte la porte des dortoirs c'est une chose, ne pas clore sa chambre était inacceptable, le plus souvent, c'était Théodore Nott qui lui permettait l'accès à la tanière de Drago, l'unique humain que Spardapus pouvait supporter en dehors de son maître.

Spardapus était un sublime carnassier, il faisait plus de cinquante centimètres de hauteur, était puissamment imposant, rapide comme l'éclair, résistant aux pluies diluviennes, au froid mordant des hivers, à la chaleur étouffante des étés.

Il était magnifique, pouvait se camoufler dans les branchages grâce à ses plumes brunes mouchetées qui laissaient place au fauve zébré de noir sur le buste, il possédait deux grands yeux orange impressionnants et ses aigrettes sur le dessus de sa tête lui donnaient un air du diable.

C'était un grand duc aristocratique : il savait ignorer les gens, les regarder de haut, volait avec cet air noble indescriptible, attaquait gracieusement les petits animaux, rendait beau l'acte de mort commis, de plus, il était étonnamment intelligent pour un oiseau, c'est ce qui plaisait à Drago.

Face au ton employé, le rapace se pencha en avant, ouvrit de facon menaçante ses immenses ailes, souleva de l'arrière de son crâne ses aigrettes, appendice de plumes moirées, dodelina sur place, montra ses serres comme un chien exposerait ses crocs, raya le bois fragile du meuble devenu son perchoir.

Drago s'en désintéressa, s'allongea sur son lit et bailla longuement.

Vexé, Spardapus poussa un feulement excédé avant de rejoindre son maître.

« Pousse toi, cervelle de moineau »

S'il avait été un lama, Spardapus lui aurait craché au visage une bave gluante et puante, état de grand duc l'obligeant, il se contenta de lui donner un léger coup de bec dans le tibia, se reçu une baffe en échange, s'envola hâtivement sur son meuble favori, affolé.

Drago émit un ricanement satisfait, se releva lourdement sous l'œil courroucé de Spardapus, sortit de sa chambre accolée au dortoir des serpentard et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Des premières années se turent dès qu'il fit son apparition, seul Nott eut un petit sourire complice.

**O0O**

_J'aime Spardapus. Sinon, je parts en vacances, je ne posterai pas durant un mois je pense, je vous conseille de mettre Hewa en alerte (ça se dit ?), ce sera plus pratique pour vous, ça vous évitera de passer pour regarder si un nouveau chapitre est en ligne._

_Je voulais savoir, quelqu'un a-t-il vu Splice ? Je me tâte pour le regarder, je n'ai pas envie d'être traumatisée pour rien._

_**Reviews ? Oui oui, au pluriel !**_

.


	9. Chapter 9

Drago Malefoy.

C'était un nom présent dans toutes les bouches de Poudlard.

Les hystériques le piaillaient avec envie, les jaloux le bavait avec rancœur, les professeurs le proféraient avec un intérêt respectueux attribué aux bon élèves. Quelques uns salissaient son nom, le piétinaient en riant, crachaient dessus un molard d'injures vulgaires, dépeçaient sa personnalité, étudiaient et exploitaient ses défauts, ouvraient leur gueule devant des filles ébahies en clamant qu'eux, ils n'avaient pas peur d'un albinos au père mangemort. D'autres se vantaient de le connaître intimement. Un jour, il leur avait adressé un regard. Bien vite, ils étaient ridicules on savait que Malefoy ne tolérait que Parkinson et Nott.

Certaines gourdes pensaient être l'amour secret de Drago, s'en persuadaient, babillaient sans cesse quant à la douceur de leur nuit passée. Elles pleuraient ensuite des heures durant leurs espoirs déchus lorsque Malefoy les narguait en une œillade dégoutée.

Il s'était toujours senti supérieur. Héritage de son patriarche premièrement, constatation ensuite. Avec Théodore, c'était différent.

Certains disaient, au détour d'un couloir sombre, qu'en réalité, ils étaient un couple homosexuel. Ce fut un feu de braises, rumeur ne durant que quelques semaines et toujours entretenue par des lâches frustrés. La populace aime se complaire en sujets croustillants, qu'ils soient avérés ou non. Elle était très vite déçue en constatant le nombre incalculable de femmes passant dans le lit de Nott.

Nott adorait toutes les femmes. Blondes, rousses, brunes, châtain, élancées ou rondes et épaisses. Leur charme innocent pour certaines, impérieux pour d'autres, le fascinait. Il était émerveillé comme un gosse de 7ans un jour de noël lorsqu'il voyait la peau douce et délicate d'un sein au téton rosé si fragile. Il admirait les femmes pour leur grâce sensuelle, leur curiosité excitante, leurs formes envoutantes, leur bouche entre ouverte pendant l'amour. Certains étaient fétichistes d'une partie de leur corps. Lui, il l'adorait tout entier, de la tiédeur de la cuisse tendre au galbe du sein rebondi. Il restait parfois jusqu'au crépuscule, accoudé, à caresser, palper, examiner, effleurer, pincer une de ses dames. Il les appelait ainsi, "ses dames". Puisqu'elles étaient des femmes, plus belle création de Merlin, il les respectait. Il les aimait.

Il y'avait beaucoup de gamines à Poudlard, peu de femmes. Il avait avoué à Drago que le jour où il trouverait la femme, reine parmi les dames, celle qui possédait de l'esprit, une beauté faisant de l'ombre à Aphrodite et à la voix profonde et suave, celle qui ferait courber l'échine d'un dragon de la force de ses yeux celle là, il lui serait fidèle. Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de préciser qu'une femme soumettant un dragon par un regard, ca ne se trouvait pas à tout les coins de rues, et qu'en attendant, il pouvait baiser la gente féminine de Poudlard sans remords.

Tout les opposait. Théodore était un grand brun à la peau halé et à la carrure imposante. Il savait avoir des yeux doux et mielleux, légèrement hypocrites lorsqu'il observait la croupe d'une fille intéressante débordant d'envie et de passion lorsqu'il voyait une dame. Il avait pour surnom Théo, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il était empathique et agréable. Devenait dur, blessant, méprisant, terrifiant avec ses ennemis. Il lui arrivait d'être idéaliste et Drago se demandait parfois pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard. Cela devenait évident lorsqu'il le voyait, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants d'excitation, amputer une patte visqueuse du crapaud de Londubat.

Drago n'avait pas ce regard brulant qui faisait fondre toutes les midinettes mais il n'en était pas moins désirable. Son regarde anthracite ne semblait être fait que pour la haine, le mépris, le dédain. Quelques fois, une envie pâlotte s'y reflétait lorsqu'il avait besoin de se vider. Il n'admirait pas les dames de Nott, non, il se foutait de leur connerie typiquement féminine, de leur naïveté frisant le ridicule, leur jurait les promesses d'un amour sali. Souvent, il les appelait par des noms de fleurs, les femmes aiment se faire charmer par ce genre d'inepties, il l'avait remarqué. Comme Ronsard, il commençait par un innocent et dégoulinant de mièvrerie « tu es belle comme une rose, douce comme un rayon de soleil » et finissait par un « dans ma chambre, 21h, tu demanderas à un Serpentard de te faire entrer » victorieux. Elles étaient toutes venues, sans exception.

Il était le prince des Serpents, le chef, le guide. On s'informait de son consentement avant de préparer un mauvais coup, jamais on ne contestait son autorité, elle était sans faille et immuable.

Théodore et Drago étaient complices, ils savaient qu'ils étaient semblables sur un point : leur toute puissance innée. Ils étaient deux princes des Serpentard, seul un assumait son rôle, l'autre les ignorait, laissait ces futilités illusoires et embarrassantes à Drago.

**O0O**

Pansy parkinson balançait victorieusement ses longues jambes, et avançait, médisante. Elle était la troisième, la seule à s'ajouter au duo que formaient Drago et Théo, ses fréquentations la rendait intouchable. Elle avait la verve vive, ne possédait les accès de sympathie de Théo ni les états d'âme de Drago envers Loufoca. Elle était exécrable, accablante de mauvaise humeur. Elle était l'amie de Drago depuis l'enfance, son humeur cassante et massacrante lui avait plu, il était le seul à lui faire peur et à savoir la faire taire, il était le sien, son Drago. Elle était sa Pansy, égale à Théo.

Théo avait été le problème de Pansy : il s était incrusté dans le duo qu'elle formait avec Drago, l'avait ignoré royalement, elle avait été horriblement jalouse en constatant que le blond appréciait Nott. Un jour où elle avait été particulièrement odieuse envers lui, ce dernier l'avait lorgné de haut en bas, avait fait une moue méprisante et agacée et avait simplement lâché un « ta gueule, Parkinson ».

Elle était restait stupéfaite. Il l'avait faite taire, comme Drago. Tandis qu'il tournait les talons et s'éloignait, elle s'était précipitée à sa poursuite, s'était postée face à lui, déterminée, et posée sur ses lèvres un baiser dur et brulant avant de lui écorcher profondément la lèvre inférieur et de suçoter quelques gouttes de son sang. Imperturbable, il l'avait fixé longuement, acquiescé légèrement, était parti. Cela avait mis un bon bout de temps avant qu'il daigne lui accorder un sourire.

Pansy se dirigea vivement vers le dortoir des garçons de sa maison, y pénétra sans toquer.

« Théo » roucoula t'elle en l'apercevant allongé sur son lit non sans avoir au préalable jeté un coup d'œil assassin aux autres occupants pour qu'ils déguerpissent.

« Pansy, toujours aussi délicieusement terrible » remarqua t'il avec un sourire.

« Que veux tu, je fais ce que je peux » répliqua t'elle faussement désabusée. « Tu n'aurais pas vu Drago, Théo mon chou ? »

_**J'ai envie de dire « kikou ! », mais je vais m'abstenir. La suite est écrite (depuis genre 7 mois en fait) mais j'ai grave la flemme de la taper, et je dois un peu réviser mon BAC , aussi. Elle viendra peut être dans deux semaines, une fois que Descartes aura fini de me les briser.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Bon les jeunes, j'ai vu que certains viennent encore lire Hewa (pas mal même, au passage, une review ca fait pas de mal, je vous assure) je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster à cause de la prépa, la suite est écrite mais il faut que je la tape, et en ce moment j'ai trop de choses à faire. Peut être que ca viendra pendant les vacances, j'ai bien dit _**peut**____**être,**___c'est vraiment pas sur, même si je vais essayer.

Bonne soirée, bonne lecture, bonne santé, ne faites pas prépa (message subliminal au passageà)


End file.
